See You Again
by Rontora
Summary: Samcedes had been best friends since they were practically born, always together always protecting one another both were heart broken when Mercedes left for college. Now Ten years have past and Mercedes has finally returned home to help her sick mother. When she runs into her Childhood best friend she has to decide if she is willing to lose him a second time around. Samcedes story
1. Chapter 1

So Cee and I are back with another story, even though Farmer and FWB are on Hiatus we didn't want your readying enjoyment to end. Those two will be back soon so look for new updates in the coming weeks. This is a teaser to see what you all think though you know me and I might just add another chapter today anyways so enjoy!

* * *

To say returning home was a complete disaster was an understatement for Mercedes Jones. She hadn't been home in about 10 years. Not since she left for Harvard. But it was necessary for her dreams. She wanted to be a Lawyer and Harvard was her dream school. By the time she graduated Law School she had an unlimited amount of offers all throughout the US. Past Graduates wanted her and it took the help of her parents for her to settle down in L.A. and make a life for herself. While she missed her family, her career had taken off and she was a Jr. Partner in her Law Firm, even had a boyfriend who she really kinda liked.

But then she got the call. The one that put everything in perspective, the one that made her decided to go back to Ohio just so she could help her mom. Her mother had breast cancer and Mercedes was determined to help her any and every way she could. Hopping on the first flight out from L.A she was home and ready to take charge.

With her brothers having their own families and her parents both being older, Mercedes gladly took over the caregiver role. And there was a lot to do. Today her checklist included taking her mom's car to the garage to get the oil changed and tires replaced since this morning she got a flat. She had dropped the car off with every intention of picking it up later. But since nothing had gone right since she made back to her God awful and boring hometown. Why was she surprised to see her nemesis, walking right towards her arm in arm with Mercedes ex. Not one to fake playing nice she turned and headed right back to the garage in hopes they think she didn't see them and leave her alone. Walking inside and shutting the door she closed her eyes taking a breath. "Could this day get any worse?"

"That depends on how you feel about mechanic bills," Sam joked as he rounded the corner, looking at the papers in his hand. When he looked up, his heart jumped into his throat and he stood there in shock. "Mercedes Jones?"

Mercedes heard the voice, but she couldn't place it until her eyes opened and she saw him. "Sam Evans? Oh my Gosh and grown up Sam Evans!" She smiled widely seeing her childhood best friend. "How are you?"

Sam tossed the papers on the counter and moved to wrap her in a hug. "I'm good. I can't... Gosh, it's been like ten years or something. This is crazy. What are you doing here?"

Mercedes smiled hugging him back. "I know I am back, well for a while. My mom is well sick so I came back to help her." She smiled letting him go. "Wow I was gonna come find you after I got my mom settled." She looked him up and down. He was more built taller and just for sure older. "I like the scruff. Look at you all grown and stuff."

"Oh, yeah, my Ma mentioned that," Sam recalled, frowning. "I'm really sorry to hear that. But I'm sure having you around will be a big help." He chuckled at her observations. "Hey now, I had scruff in high school. A little patchier maybe."

She nodded. "Thanks. I couldn't not show up for her you know?" She laughed scratching at his bearded face. "A Lot patchier." She teased. "Okay my turn do I look different?" She stepped back and twirled around her hip hugging jeans and off the shoulder top showing off her more defined curves.

Sam watched her, the butterflies he hadn't felt since high school trying to flap their way back into his gut. "You look beautiful," he told her sincerely. "And it's really good to see you."

"Awwww Sammy." She pulled him back into another hug. "I have missed you so much I am so sorry I didn't keep in touch." She let him go. "Tell me everything, are you married? What have you been up too?"

Sam shrugged it off. "I knew you were out there doing all the awesome things you were meant to." He'd missed her a lot in the beginning. Hell, he'd always missed her. He just learned to live with it somewhere along the way. "Uh, no. Not married. Not anymore. I just, uh... own this shop. Keep food on the table."

She nodded. Leaving Sam was as hard as leaving her family. He was her person, and it was easier to not talk to him then to miss him and that made her feel so guilty. "You own this place?! That's incredible! How is your mom and your siblings? Your dad? Ugh we have got to go out and catch up!"

Sam nodded along. "Yeah. I started working here not long after you left. Mr. Garrett used to own it. Do you remember him? Anyway, he taught me everything he knew and sold it to me when he retired a couple years ago." He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked around. "I'm sure everyone would love to see you again."

"I remember him! Wow. Sam I am so proud of you. Owning your own business." She was truly proud of him and happy his life seemed happy. "Oh yes just let me know when I can come over and I will. Your mom still make the best apple pie around?"

"My Ma makes the best everything around," Sam insisted with a smile.

"Sammy?" A voice came from behind the Wall and he glanced over his shoulder. "Speak of the devil. Out here, Ma," he called back.

A tiny, blonde girl ran out from the door behind the counter and rounded it, smacking into Sam's legs. "Daddy!" she shouted, putting her arms up in request.

"I will never deny that!" She laughed. Hearing his mom she beamed. Turning towards the door she saw a little girl looking about 2 or 3 running to Sam. "Daddy?" She stared at him shocked. But why should she be, Sam was Sam and it had been ten years.

Sam lifted the little girl up into his arms and settled her on his hip. "Hey, Junebug. You have fun with Nana?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "Mercedes, this is June. Or Junie or Junebug. If you have a cookie, she'll let you call her Fred. She's my daughter."

"Did I just hear the word Mercedes?" Mary asked as she walked through the same door, going to hug the other woman immediately.

"Daughter..." she repeated again as Sam picked her up. Mercedes smiled. "Well hi June it's nice to meet you." She said still reeling from the shock. Hearing Mary, Mercedes held out her arms hugging her. "Mrs. Evans it's so great to see you!"

"Oh, please. We're all adults here. Call me Mary," she insisted, smiling as she stepped back. "It's so nice to see you again, though I am sorry for the circumstances. I'm sure your ma is really glad you're here though."

Mercedes nodded. "She was very happy to see me. Put me right to work too." She laughed. "Wow so much has changed." She said looking at Sam and his daughter, a small ache in her heart that seemed to be getting bigger the older she gets. She wanted to be a mom. Always had. "I was just telling Sam we need to catch up and now I see we really do."

Mary glanced at her son and realized the situation then. "Oh. Yes, I suppose you do. C'mon, Junie. Let's wait for Daddy in the back." She held her hands out and took the toddler from Sam, who was having a major case of shyness right now and went silently.

Sam sighed as they went back again. "Sorry. Probably should've led with that one," he chuckled nervously.

Mercedes nodded and waved at the girl. Sam said he should've led with it and she gently shoved him in the shoulder. "You think! You are a dad?!"

Sam let out a laugh and rubbed his shoulder. "Damn, violent much?" he teased. "But yeah. Yeah, I am. She is the... craziest and best thing that ever happened to me."

"I am so happy for you. I bet she will say you are the best too." She took a breath. "Soooo Tell me about her mom, how long have you guys been together?"

Sam's face fell slightly and he leaned back against the counter. "Uh, her mom passed away. During childbirth. It's a long story I doubt you wanna hear right now when you got your own things to take care of."

"Oh Sam I am so sorry though." She said honestly. "I am so sorry about that but she is lucky to have you as her daddy."

Sam nodded slightly, rubbing at his own arm. "I'm lucky to have her, believe me. Anyway, why don't you come over for dinner? Tonight, tomorrow. Whatever works best for you. I gotta catch my guy up on what needs done around here so I can get Junie home."

Mercedes nodded. "Dinner tomorrow sounds great! What do you say about 7?"

"Sure. Let me, um..." Sam looked around the counter and grabbed some sticky notes he had. "I'll write my address down for ya. Please, tell your family I said hello."

Wow, Sam had a daughter. That was a shocker for sure. She took the sticky note and put it in her purse. "I guess I should see if my moms car if finished...should I bring anything?"

"No, no. It's fine," Sam insisted. "I got it covered. Give you a night to relax." He heard the doorknob behind him attempting to rattle and his mom shushing and he chuckled. "I better get back to her. But we'll see you tomorrow."

Mercedes smiled. " Sounds great." She reached out and hugged him. "It really was great seeing you." She smiled walking away.

* * *

Mercedes made it home placing the grocery bags down. Her mom came out with a smile. "You were gone a while."

"I was running your errands."

"Did you get the car fixed?"

Mercedes smiled. "I did."

* * *

Sam finished talking to his mechanics before going back to his office where June was coloring on the floor. "Thanks for picking her up from daycare. We were busy today."

"It's no problem," Mary assured her. "Looks like you had a few surprises too. When's the last time you two talked?"

Sam sighed as he sat behind his desk. "A long time ago. We talked some after she left, but then... well, you know."

* * *

Mercedes began unpacking the food and her mom moved closer to her. "Did you see anyone you might have missed?"

Mercedes sighed. "Yes I saw Sam, you could have told me he owned the Garage?"

"It didn't come up...so how was it?"

Mercedes sighed. "It was... it was nice. His daughter's cute."

* * *

Mary nodded knowingly. "Well, maybe you can catch up some while she's here."

"That's the plan," Sam agreed as he clicked into his computer to log his hours for the day. "She's coming for dinner tomorrow."

Mary smiled to herself. "That's nice. Did you need me to help?"

"I know how to make dinner," Sam assured her. "But she did mention your pies, so I'll leave that up to you."

* * *

Ruby smiled. "Isn't she? Its sad she lost her mom every child needs a mother."

Mercedes frowned. "I wish I knew I would have called or something."

"Well you can be there now."

* * *

"Daddy! I made a dwagon for you!" June announced proudly, holding her picture up next to Sam's chair.

"A dragon? Oh, that's awesome. Thank you so much. Here, let's put it on Daddy's pinboard." Sam got up and took the picture, using a pushpin to put into the cork. "Then I can look at it while I work. Now let's get you home and get some dinner in ya."

"I'll make the pie," Mary offered with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks, Ma! See you tomorrow." Sam kissed his mother's cheek as he swooped June up and headed out to his car.

* * *

Mercedes sighed. "I know what you are doing. Mom, Sam and I were friends a long time ago, yes I had a crush on him but I outgrew it."

"Uh huh."

"I am serious. We are friends and we even have dinner planned tomorrow."

Her mom smirked and Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I am putting the food away,you should go somewhere not here." She sighed. Sam was her best friend and even if she still had feelings for him that was probably all he would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes glanced at herself in the mirror. This was just her hanging with Sam, so why did she care so much what she wore? She sighed and put on a long flowing black and white flower print skirt with a white off the shoulder top. Subtle makeup and her hair in curls she grabbed her bag and phone and headed over to the address Sam gave her. She had picked up a bottle of wine for Sam and a stuffed unicorn for June. Knocking on his door she waited for him to answer.

Sam came to the door with an apron tied around his waist and a kitchen towel slung over his shoulder, smiling as he opened it. "You made it. And looking so good too. Come on in. Junie's watching Paw Patrol while I finish up dinner. Don't judge, it's the only way I can keep her off my leg."

Mercedes laughed. "Hush up. Looking like a chef. I brought us wine and I got a little something for June." She said stepping inside. "Please one of the partners at my firm has a toddler, Paw Patrol and Toy Story for him apparently." She laughed.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Sam assured her as he led her back through his house towards the kitchen. "Partners at your firm. That sounds as fancy as I expected. But, yeah, I'm convinced Paw Patrol has some sort of toddler hypnotism thing going on. Shall we pop that open?"

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah I am a Jr, Partner there or I was before I left.''she said softly. She laughed. "Yeah well as long as she is happy you should be." She nodded. "Lets I have nowhere to be."

"Not true. You have right here to be," Sam reminded her with a smile. "Before you left? Are they actually not saving your job for you when you're going through all this?" he asked in disbelief as he retrieved a corkscrew from his drawer to open the bottle with.

Mercedes smiled. "You are right I do." She watched him and sighed, "They are I just. I have 6 weeks until they expect me back and if mom isn't in remission or even if she is, I don't know how I feel being so far away from mom...I have missed so much." she said sadly.

Sam nodded in understanding. "I get that. It'd be hard to leave after that. And, for what it's worth, we've missed you around here too." He pulled a couple wine glasses down so he could pour them each one. "But we've also been really proud of you."

"Man seeing you yesterday brought up so many old feelings. We were thick as thieves back in the day." She said taking the glass. "And being back home there really is no place like it. Though I do like my life in LA. I have my own place and a great job. A boyfriend who is a cool guy." She sighed. "Enough about me, you have a daughter and a garage. Spill."

Sam let out a laugh before he could even say anything else and held a hand up. "Wait, wait. Did you just call your boyfriend... a cool guy?" he asked, finding his nerves washed away. Somehow it felt like they'd never left each other's sides. "Does he just never take his sunglasses off?"

Mercedes laughed. "Naw he's just cool you know? But you are not gonna keep dodging my questions."

"I do not know, but okay," Sam laughed, sipping from his glass. He shrugged at her. "What do you wanna know? I told ya how I got the garage. I think you can figure out how I got the kid." He grinned as he glanced over at the timer.

She laughed. "You are ridiculous. Tell me how, how you decided to buy the garage. And tell me about her mom, were you in love?"

"The garage? I don't know, it's been home for a long time." Sam shrugged, lifting the lid on a pot to check it. "I knew it backwards and forwards and Mr Garrett offered me a great deal on it. He never had kids himself, but he said he wanted it to stay in the family and I guess after almost a decade working there, I was the closest thing."

Satisfied that everything was safe, he led her over to the table and took a seat. "And... Yes, we were. Very much. We were married for a little over two years. I wanted to tell you. I should've told you," he added in a mutter.

Mercedes nodded. "Well it makes sense you were always good with your hands." She followed him to the table nearly choking on her drink. "Married! You got married? And you didn't tell me?" She put her glass down sadly. She knew they were distant but they always joked she would be his best man.

Sam sighed, looking over at her with apologetic eyes. "I really did want to. But my Ma was always talking about everything she heard you were doing from yours. You had this whole new life in this whole new place. And we hadn't talked in a few years and... I guess I chickened out."

Mercedes shook her head. "I can understand that but that doesn't mean I like it. I hate that we fell apart. I hate that I missed so many things. I am a horrible friend." And she meant it. She felt horrible.

Sam stared at his wine glass as he twirled the stem between his fingers. "I haven't exactly been stellar myself. I could've put in a lot more effort, I just... I didn't wanna mess anything up for you. You deserve all the amazing things that are happening for you."

Mercedes looked up to him. "Sam, we practically grew up together from the womb. You were my best friend. And I was mad at you because you made me leave. But then you called me and my heart ached. I got home sick and I wanted more than anything to come home and never leave again. Talking to you broke me, but I couldn't tell you that." She wiped a fallen tear. "Here you lost the love of your life and I wasn't here. You should have called, could have called."

Sam let out a sad sounding laugh. "Believe me, Cedes. I should've done a lotta things differently than I did the last ten years." There was a little pattering of feet and plastic dragging across the tile and he turned to see June wandering in with her Toothless action figure in tow. "Hey, kiddo. You're getting hungry?"

June nodded, pinning herself to Sam's side and peeking at Mercedes shyly.

Mercedes nodded understanding where Sam was coming from. Seeing June she smiled. "Hey lil one. I have a friend who has been excitedly waiting to meet you. " she pulled out the colorful zebra.

June's eyes widened as she looked at it and then back to Sam. She smiled as he gave her a little nod and reached out for the new toy.

"What do you say?"

"Sank you. I like her."

Sam chuckled. "We're still working on some letter sounds."

Mercedes smiled. "You are welcome." She handed it to her. "Sam I swear she is beautiful. "

June went about introducing her new unicorn zebra to her dragon and declaring them friends.

"Isn't she?" Sam ran a hand over her hair. "I think she's the spittin' image of her mama, but people tell me she looks like me all the time."

Mercedes nodded while watching the girl. "Do I, do I know her mom?"

Sam shook his head. "No. Kat moved into town after you left. She got a job teaching at the elementary school and she had the... saddest car I've ever seen," he recalled with a soft laugh. "But the happiest smile."

The timer went off and Sam got up to turn the oven off and grab a mitt.

Mercedes smiled. "I can tell just how you talk about her you loved her very much." He left and she sighed downing her drink. A small part of her, small part wished he would talk about her that way. But it wasn't meant to be.

"Well, I'm not one to go around marrying people I don't love," Sam pointed out with a smile. Letting people go that he did love was another matter, but they weren't talking about that right now. He plated a baked chicken breast and some fettuccine with veggies mixed in for Mercedes before doing the same, in a much more cut up manner, for June.

"Sit in your chair, Junie. You can put your friends in the other chair," he told her as he set her plate down. "You want water or milk?"

"Milk," June declared as she climbed up into the chair. "Mmm, noodles."

Mercedes nodded. "Well that is true." She said. Looking at her plate she smiled. "Wow we are a step up from burnt toast aren't we?"

Sam laughed. "Turns out toddlers aren't huge fans of the burnt toast cuisine. So I kinda had figured out what I was doing." He went back and fixed himself a plate, filling a sippy cup with milk before he returned to the table. "Use your fork, not your fingers," he reminded June when he saw her going for a piece of chicken.

"I can see how that's a possibility." She smiled "You are a really good dad. It looks good on you."

"Well, she deserves the best," Sam reasoned. "Least I can do is try my hardest to be that. With a whole lotta help from my parents and Stevie." He scrunched his nose up at June and made her giggle.

"Oh Stevie! How is baby Evans? He had the biggest crush on me growing up!" She laughed. "Where is Stace?"

Sam laughed again. "He's good. He's in college, but he decided to stick around here. Curse of the mama's boys for us, I guess. Stacey's in Boston. She goes to Northeastern, our little smartie pants."

Mercedes snorted. "Biggest mommas boys ever." She smiled. "Stacey was always gonna go far." She took a bite of her food. "Well you are definitely a great cook,this is great!"

"Thank you, glad you like it. There's even the dreaded V word in these noodles, not that you'd ever know."

June happily and oblivious shoveled more noodles into her mouth. "Uncle Stevie put skittles on his pete-sa," she announced.

Mercedes looked at her shocked. "He does! That's crazy makings!" She said smiling.

June nodded with a smile. "He's nuts!" she agreed, laughing at her own clearly hilarious joke.

Sam just shook his head. "This is why we need to hide things in our noodles. He's a terrible influence. Even if... I did teach him to do that."

Mercedes shook her head taking a sip of her wine. "You two did always come up with weird recipes. " Her phone rang and she looked at it but ignored it not wanting to ruin time with Sam.

"It's really just put candy on anything you can think of," Sam pointed out with a shrug. "So how'd you meet this very cool boyfriend of yours?"

Mercedes laughed, shaking her head, and glanced up to Sam. "Oh um he's a doctor. I had escorted a DV woman to the doctors and met him there."

Sam's eyes widened as he watched her. "A doctor? And a lawyer. How wonderfully cliche," he teased. "Sounds like quite a life you've got out there."

She laughed. "Yeah cliche. I mean it's a life but it's no better than being here. I mean we aren't in love like you and Kat but like I said he's cool. He just.. nevermind."

Sam frowned at that, sipping from his glass. "So... as your best friend of many years, I gotta ask. Why are you with him if you don't love him? And feel free to tell me to mind my own business as someone you haven't talked to in years."

Mercedes shrugged playing with the glass. "I was tired of being alone. You know how it was in high school for me. No one liked me enough to date me. Going to Harvard, and they were intimidated by me. Same with Law school. Not everyone can handle me,you know that, I date them and they just don't like that I am smart or strong willed. And Jay well he likes me so here we are."

"Yeah, well, guys in high school and college are notoriously stupid," Sam pointed out. "I certainly was."

"Daddy! No stupid," June reminded him with a stern little expression.

"Sorry, you're right. We don't use that word."

Mercedes smiled softly at June. "That's right we don't use that word though you will learn your daddy is right." Mercedes sighed. "I just got tired of looking for love and decided to look for someone so I won't be alone."

Sam stayed silent for a moment, eating his food and considering her words. They made his chest ache in some weird way. "That doesn't seem like the happiest way to live life."

Mercedes downed her glass. "It's not the worst way to live either." She looked up at him. "We all aren't lucky enough to find that one person who completes us. I am so sorry you lost it. But so glad that you got it."

Sam sighed softly. He could tell the last decade had jaded his friend quite a bit and he wasn't the biggest fan of it. "I know how lucky I was to have Kat in my life, even luckier that she gave me such an amazing gift. But... does that mean, because I lost her, I never get to find love again?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Of course not! Sam when you are ready you will find it again I know that more than I know anything. But I also know that some of us are not that lucky."

Sam set his fork down and leaned forward on the table. "And who are you, Mercedes Jones, to decide who's lucky enough to fall in love or not?" he asked with a small smile, though he meant every word of it.

Mercedes leaned forward placing her elbows on that table. "When time and time again I have been proven right, I say that gives me the right Sam Evans." she added sticking her tongue out at him for good measure. Man she truly missed him.

Sam's smile widened and he shook his head, going back to his food. "I proved you wrong plenty of times when we were kids. No reason I can't do it again now."

"Oh so you think proving you can do a belly flop off of that tire swing by the lake equals telling me I will find love? Doubt it. I couldn't find love the first time around here, which makes you think I will find it now."

"No, it's much more advanced. I'm much wiser now," Sam laughed. He set his fork down and leaned back in his chair. "And a lot can change in ten years."

Mercedes leaned back in her chair. "Oh so what are you gonna love guru me? Find me a man to love?"

"Maybe I will. You know I love a challenge," Sam teased, finishing off his wine.

"Daddy, Daddy. Dadddyyyy," June whined.

"Yes, baby. What?"

"I'm all done. I wanna play."

Sam nodded, grabbing a napkin and wiping her face down. "Okay, you can play for 30 minutes and then it's time to get ready for bed, okay?"

Mercedes laughed. "Good luck." When June spoke up Mercedes sighed grabbing the wine bottle and splitting the rest between her and Sam as he took care of June.

Sam stood and collected the plates. "I'm gonna rinse these off. You go play. No more TV tonight though. You hear me?"

"Fiiiiine." June threw her head back and walked out of the room dragging her feet.

"I swear I have a teenage toddler," he laughed.

Mercedes laughed standing and helping him with the plates. "I swear I just saw Stacey at that moment." She grabbed the glasses and followed him. "Sam Evans. Daddy. My mind is still blown."

"Oh, god. I don't even wanna think about that," Sam laughed, turning to peek through the doorway and make sure the TV was off. "Told ya a lot can change in ten years. I'm a respectable citizen in this town now."

"Shed handed him his drink. "Well then this is to you. May your life be filled with happiness and love."

Sam smiled softly before clinking her glass and taking a drink. "Having you back is a good start."

Mercedes sipped her wine and smiled. "So am I allowed over after bedtime or do you have to kick me out?"

"No, you should stay," he insisted with a smile. "Then we can have conversations where I don't get yelled at for saying stupid."

Mercedes laughed. "She was not having you call anyone that which I love, but if you are sure its not trouble I can stay. Though we did drink all the wine."

"I want you to stay. We've got ten years to make up for," Sam reminded her, rinsing the plates off before he put them in the dishwasher. "And there's more in the cabinet up there."

Mercedes smiled. "Okay how about I set us up while you take care of the cutest little girl ever."

"Deal. I'll meet you in the living room." Sam smiled softly as he wiped his hands on a towel. He finally undid his apron and hung it on a hook, taking another moment to look at her before he went to put his daughter to bed.

Mercedes nodded and smiled as Sam walked away. Grabbing his glass, she went to the cabinet where he said and grabbed another bottle. Getting set up she glanced around his place going to the photos on the wall.

Sam helped June clean her toys up and put them in her bin before taking her to brush her teeth. "Where'd sat lady come from?"

Sam chuckled. "Her name's Mercedes. Or Cedes for short. We were best friends when we were kids like you," he explained, brushing her hair out. "And she moved away, but she's back visiting. C'mon, jammie time."

"Is she gonna stay?"

"For now," Sam told her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes noticed a photo album and bit her bottom lip looking at it. She opened it to see photos of a pregnant woman, she assumed was Kat. The woman had a bright smile just like Sam said. The next few were of them watching the fireworks, sitting with his family at Christmas. Sam was so happy they both were. He had found his perfect girl and it wasn't Mercedes. It was Kat, a beautiful strong woman who even from the pictures Mercedes could see loved Sam completely. She wiped her eyes sadly. Sam and June lost someone precious to them and Mercedes heartbroken all over for Sam and his daughter.

Sam got June changed and said her prayers with her before tucking her into bed. "Sleep tight, Junebug. I love you."

"Love You, Daddy," June replied sleepily as he kissed her goodnight.

Sam walked back out into the living room to find Mercedes. "You okay? How much wine have you had?" he teased.

Mercedes quickly wiped her eyes as she heard Sam. "Eh still not enough if you ask me. But don't wanna get in trouble or get you drunk either." She said with a soft smile. "She was beautiful Sam. And from the pictures it's pretty fun too."

Sam smiled softly as he sat beside her on the couch. "She was. She never said no to an adventure," he recalled quietly. He glanced at her wine glass. "You can stay the night if you want. We have a guest room."

Mercedes laughed. "Sounds familiar. Weren't you the one who convinced me to go Cow tipping? And we got chased by a bull?" She sighed leaning back on the couch with her newly filled glass. "You sure? I don't want to upset June having some strange woman staying over."

"I just wanted to see if I could do it," Sam insisted with a laugh. "Turns out... can't do it." He shrugged slightly. "I explained who you were. She asked if you were gonna stay. Not in the house, but in general."

Mercedes laughed, shaking her head. "Duh those things are huge!" she sighed taking a sip of her drink. "I am sure. I suppose there is nothing wrong with me staying."

"You know I thought I was invincible back then." He turned on the couch so he could look at her. He just wanted to keep her safe. "No parents telling us we're too old to have sleepovers anymore."

Mercedes downed her drink, and sighed looking at Sam. "I think we all felt a little bit of that. Remember how we used to play hide and seek in the dark. My mom swore we were gonna get kidnapped and your dad said "So they'll bring em back once Mercy opens her mouth and sass em out." Mercedes shook her head. "Does that mean you are gonna sleep with me tonight?"

Sam chuckled, remembering what a mouth she always had on her. It was one of his favorite things about her. His smile faded and he looked at her sadly. "Cedes..." Even in just the few hours they'd been together, he could tell he wasn't the only one who'd suffered in the last few years. Standing up, he grabbed the wine bottle and carried it back out to the cabinet in the kitchen.

Her eyes widened. "Sam I didn't mean." She sighed watching him walk away, her big mouth always got worse when she was tipsy. She stood following him to the kitchen. "I didn't mean it like that Sam I wasn't coming on to you."

"It's fine if you were," Sam replied simply as he put the child lock on the cabinet. "I do work out now." He turned back around with a small smile. "I just think it's time to be done."

Mercedes leaned against the counter folding her arms against her chest. "It's fine if I were?" asking confused.

Sam sighed. "I'm just saying, I'm not gonna be upset about playful comments made after a bottle and a half of wine. I just think those comments are a good sign that we move on from the wine."

She nodded, why would he want to sleep with her? He didn't before. "Yeah..." She ran her hands through her hair. "Some things never change." she said under her breath, it didn't matter anyways. "I'll grab the glasses to load the dishwasher." She said moving back to the living room.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he watched her. "Wait, a minute, what is that supposed to mean? I have a three year old, you know? I'm trained to hear everything."

Dang it she forgot about daddy ears. "It means nothing." She said grabbing the glasses. "Now shouldn't you be getting ready for bed or whatnot?"

"It's nine-thirty," Sam laughed. "I may have a three year old, it doesn't mean I am one. What is going on with you?"

Mercedes glanced at him. "Nothing at all I guess I am just not clear headed or whatever." She lied. Being here, seeing Sam it was a lot more than she thought it would be. She didn't just miss her best friend,she missed the guy she had secretly loved half her life. She needed to learn not to get tipsy around him ever again.

Sam finished filling the dishwasher and started it up as he sighed. "I guess you picked up more than one new habit since I saw you last."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what's that?"

"I don't remember you lying to me when we were kids," Sam told her simply. "Either that or you're much worse at it after alcohol."

Mercedes sighed turning back at him. "I am still a... I mean I haven't." She sighed. "I am still a virgin so it's just like high school okay guys didn't want me then and some don't want me now."

Sam leaned against the counter, still quietly considering her. The events in his life has taught him to take time to think before he spoke, at least more than he used to. "And I'm... 'guys'?"

She ran her hands through her hair. "Come on Sam, you were just like every other guy in school. Girls were all over you and then no one saw your geeky glee club best friend."

"I did," Sam snapped back, not in the mood for this pity party she was throwing herself. He'd wasted enough time throwing his own.

Mercedes sighed. "You did what? You know what I really don't care.. I got over that crap in high school. I am freaking Lawyer and I am hot and I have people who want me, and if they can't see it then screw them!"

"I saw you," he answered anyway. "You were my whole world back then." He sighed then, sitting back in one of the kitchen chairs. "That would mean a lot more if I thought you actually believed it."

Mercedes moved and sat across from him. "Sam, you were my whole world too, the one person who got me and when I left. Leaving you was the hardest thing I could ever do. That's why I stopped talking to you, I was sad and it hurt." She closed her eyes. "You were my person Sam. And I loved you and I lost you."

Sam leaned over with his elbow on the table. Apparently they weren't going to waste any time airing out their feelings. "Yeah, well, it wasn't a lotta fun for me either," he pointed out. "The only person I ever loved outside of my family left me here that day. And then she stopped talking to me, stopped answering my calls. And I just assumed she'd found something better and I sure as hell couldn't fault her for that. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell."

Her heart broke hearing him speak. "I thought I was doing the right thing." She said sadly. "You had a life here and other friends. I thought if, if we." She wiped her eyes. Her hand went to his, holding it as her thumb ran over his hand. "I never did and never could find anyone better. Sam we were best friends from practically the womb, how could you think I could ever find anyone better than you? You are the one who found better, and I am thankful that you found your person and she gave you everything that I couldn't"

Sam turned his hand over and tangled his fingers with hers. "That's not fair," he said with a shake of his head. "It's not the same thing. Kat wasn't better. You're two different people who both meant the world to me at different times and in different ways. It doesn't make either of you better or more important."

Mercedes looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry." Was all she said before going to him and hugging him close. "I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I wasn't here." she said honestly through tears.

Sam hugged her back, burying his face against her shoulder for a moment before he took a breath. "I don't want you to be sorry for leaving. It was what you wanted and you had the talent and the drive to make it happen and you have no idea how proud I was. How proud I am. I just never thought that... that we'd go this long without seeing each other again."

She nodded with a sniff, still against him. "Never again. I never truly realized how big a hole losing you left til right now..." she mumbled.

Sam smiled slightly, all of his emotions swirling through him at once. "So maybe we can start again?"

She nodded still holding him. "I'd like that." She inhaled taking him in, as grown and different as he was, it still felt the same being in his arms.

Sam rubbed her back for a little bit before taking her hand and leading her back out to the living room. "C'mon. I got another photo album I think you'll like."

She hesitated leaving his arms but nodded. "Okay." She stood linking her hands with his.

Sam let her sit back on the couch and went to his bookshelf. "Okay, I have two because I'm a dad, please forgive me," he told her with a smile. He walked back over with two photo albums, one much more beat up than the other one. "This is pretty much all June through her first couple years," he said, handing Mercedes the newer looking one.

"I would never get mad seeing that beautiful girl." She glanced at the photo album and giggled. "Oh my Gosh Sam! She is so... awww look at her and Stevie! Oh and angry Stevie covered in mashed peas."

Sam laughed. "No one wants that for themselves." He turned the page. "This is her first birthday. Ma did a Tinkerbell theme so she had tiny wings."

"Oh my word." Mercedes smiled seeing how proud Sam was with his daughter. "Sam, this is incredible." Picture after Picture she realized how much she missed. "These are amazing Sam, I need more photos." she said on the last page.

"Oh, I have plenty. But first, I thought we could look at these." He picked the beat up old album up again and set it in his own lap. "Ma made this and gave it to me after you left," he explained, opening to reveal scrapbook pages of their lives, starting from when they were just babies themselves.

"Sam..." Mercedes said heart full from just the first picture of her and Sam side by side in the crib. "Mom said I cried anytime they separated us." She turned to see them in the bathtub wearing their bathing suits then one of her and Sam after she gave him a haircut at 5. "Yeah you started Kindergarten with short hair because of me." Next was a picture of Sam in his dad's suit and Mercedes in her mom's wedding dress. They were 6. "Sam its our Wedding day."

"Eh, you did me a favor. I probably woulda got called a girl on the daily," Sam chuckled, smiling over her shoulder. "I can't believe they even let us wear those. Dad's pants got dragged all over the ground."

Mercedes laughed. "Mom said thank God for dry cleaning. Her dress was a mess after but they said they expected us to be married one day anyways." She looked at Sam lovingly then snapped out of it turning the page to her in a dress and tights ripped and covered in dirt and Sam in jeans and a tee just as ripped and dirty. "Oh wow the day we fought the Connor Twins. They thought they could jump you but they didn't expect me to jump in."

"Yeah, Ma commemorates weird things." He laid his arm one the back of the couch behind Mercedes. "Here's when I taught you how to fish and you screamed at the fish."

Mercedes laughed. "They weren't biting what else was I supposed to do?"

"That is literally the opposite of what you're supposed to do," Sam reminded her, laughing right along with her.

Mercedes smiled seeing more pictures. She wiped her eyes leaning into Sam. "We had so much fun. Look at us at Camp? The first time I rode a horse...and fell off." She looked up to him. "You remember what you told me?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "That you had to get back on again? I mean, it's a saying for a reason."

"That and that you would always be there to help me up when I fall. And you were." She looked up to him. "We always made a pretty good team didn't we?"

Sam smiled softly and ran a hand over her hair. "Yeah, we did. If I'd only been smart enough to get into one of them fancy schools."

Mercedes shook her head. "You are way smarter than half the people there."

Sam shrugged and let out a sigh. "Doesn't really matter, does it? That's just the way the world works."

Mercedes frowned sitting up, she ran her hands through her hair, letting it fall back down and over her face. "Can't go back even if we wanted to."

Sam let his hand fall back to the cushion, picking at it mindlessly. "No, I suppose not. But we can go forward."

Mercedes turned another page of the photo album and a soft smile spread her lips. It was her and Sam standing side by side in their football uniforms. The only girl on the team, much too many angry preteens. Sam fought for her to be on the team. "We won state that year." She turned to see a group of them sitting around the bonfire. Her eyes widened. Little did Sam's mom know that about 20 minutes earlier she and Sam shared a kiss. Both were scared to play spin the bottle and thought kissing each other would take the fear away. It only made her more confused. "You remember this day?"

Sam leaned over and looked at the photo, a smile spreading slowly across his face. "Yeah... it was a good day."

Mercedes smiled as he leaned over her. "Our first kiss. I remember I was so nervous but you always made it better. Though if I recall you were a little sloppy." She teased. He wasn't but she wanted to mess with him.

"Yeah, well, you looked like a fish," Sam shot back, laughing as he sat back again. "I'm sure we've both improved since then."

Mercedes laughed. "Did not!" She chewed her bottom lip and smirked. "This may be the wine talking but prove it."

"It might be, but I've only had a couple glasses, so..." He leaned over slowly, closing the small space between them until their lips met.

Mercedes smiled as he leaned into her and she did the same, practically holding her breath till she felt his lips on hers. She pushed to move slightly closer to him, kissing him softly.

Sam's hand came up to cup her cheek and he let himself kiss her, really kiss her. And he felt something he hadn't felt in quite a long time. Finally pulling back, he smiled and let out a puff of air.

Maybe it was the wine that gave her courage to do what 16 year old Mercedes couldn't do, but she felt every bit of that kiss. It lit a fire in her that she thought had long burnt out. When Sam pulled away she watched him smile and smiled herself still close to him. "Maybe you are better, but I think just to be fair we should kiss one more time. Just so we both clearly can see the difference." Liar, you just wanna kiss him again. she said to herself. Clearly he kissed better now at 28 then he did at 11.

Sam didn't believe the ruse for a second, but he found himself kissing her again anyway. His thumb brushed over his cheek and his tongue pushed gently through her lips.

Mercedes parted her lips, letting her arms wrap around him this time, pulling him closer. His kiss filled her with want and need and she didn't want it to end. Tongue pressing against his, a soft moan left her lips.

Sam hummed slightly before he pulled back and met her eyes. "Just... just tell me how long you've wanted this," he whispered.

Mercedes stared up at him, her eyes closed for a moment. They opened back up at his question. Forever, screamed from her mind but before she could answer her phone rang. She snapped out of her daze and swallowed hard fully aware of her actions and where they could lead. Now she had to decide to answer Sam and ignore her phone, or use her phone as an excuse to run like she was programmed to do.

Sam glanced over to where the sound was coming from. It was probably her boyfriend, he realized. God, what was he even doing? With June in the other room, no less. "Sorry," he whispered. "That was... I'm gonna get a glass of water."

In her mind she called after him, but she wasn't in her mind, it was cloudy and she was still trying to wrap her head around Sam and her feelings and that kiss. As he walked out the room she sighed grabbing her phone. It was her assistant Marley. "Hey Marls what's going on it's after 7 there right?"

"Yeah, um Mrs. Kellan wanted to reach you before she left, Brittany is coming now for them before her husband makes bail and I know you said emergencies only but..."

"But this is the exception. Go ahead and put her on."

"Mercedes?" a soft voice said from the line. She hit the speaker to hear her better.

"Mrs. Kellan how are you?"

"Better, we got all my stuff out... the first girl is picking me up from the office and I just wanted to say thank you."

"Please don't thank me. If I were there I would drive you myself. But Brittany, she and San are amazing and will help you get your new identity before sending you off to the next person. Is your daughter okay?"

"She is just happy we are getting out. I owe you our life."

"No you don't. I wish we could talk longer but I am so glad we could help you."

Marley came back on the line. "Another one closed."

Sam got some ice from the fridge and filled it with cold water, taking a moment to take a long drink. He held the glass against his forehead as he took a breath. The past three hours alone had been a rollercoaster of emotions, much less the almost 30 years of his life. He walked back out and leaned against the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Yeah another one closed. I am glad the judge held off on granting him bail until now. She'll have a pretty big lead. Please remember only burner phones with San and Britt. If Marsha brings in anyone who needs help they are who you go too."

"I got it just to take care of your mom. How is she?"

"She is better."

"And...have you seen...him."

Mercedes blushed. "I have to go now."

"Come on all you could talk about was seeing Sam again. Was it everything you thought? Did you tell him the truth?"

"Marls I gotta go. But yes I saw him and he was married and has a daughter and that's all you get goodnight."

Mercedes hung up before she could speak again and sighed into her hands.

"You've been talking about me?" Sam asked from where he stood in the doorway, glass in his hand.

Mercedes froze. She slowly looked up to Sam. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Just that last part about me being married and having a kid. Both things I already knew, so no secrets revealed," he assured her, walking into the room and sitting in his chair.

Mercedes glanced over to him. "Just because we didn't talk didn't mean I didn't talk about you." She said softly. "Sorry for the interruption a client wanted to say goodbye."

"S'okay." Sam sat back in the chair and sipped his water. "I know you do important stuff. Me, I just tell 'em to wait til morning. Or I make Jake do it."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "Yeah...I guess I should let you get some sleep...'' She wanted to ask him about the kiss, about them but it seemed water under the bridge by now.

Sam pursed his lips slightly and nodded. "Sure, if that's what you wanna do. You probably wanna call your boyfriend, let him know you're alright."

Mercedes shook her head turning away but stopped. "You need to show me where the guest room is."

Sam didn't know why he was surprised. She'd been running away from him for years, no reason she would stop now. He set his glass down on the table and got up. "This way. The bathroom's right here. There's fresh toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet, regular or Toothless the dragon, which I buy for the irony and June buys for her dragon obsession," he joked. "And towels in the cabinet above the toilet. Guest room's over here. You want something to sleep in? I got t-shirts."

Mercedes followed him, only half paying attention. "Oh okay yeah. Um a t shirt would be good. Thanks." Why could she be honest with everyone but him?

Sam nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back." He continued down the hall to his own room at the end and found a shirt from his drawer. He walked back and stood in the doorway again, holding the shirt out. "Is there... anything else you need from me?"

Mercedes sighed heavily as he left and when he returned it was clear to her he was annoyed with her. "I think..." she cleared her throat. "Not that it matters now, but I think I always did. Want it to be that way." She stood from the bed. "But I knew for sure Jr. Prom, when you asked me to dance." She said sadly all that time wasted. She walked over to him. "Thank you for the shirt." Taking it she turned away from him hating how weak she was feeling at that moment.

Sam reached out and took her arm, guiding her back to face him. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "We'll talk tomorrow when the wine wears off for both of us, okay?"

She stared at him with a soft nod. "Goodnight." She said softly giving him a weak smile.

"Night," Sam whispered before heading back to his room again. He sat on his side of the bed and looked at the wedding picture that was sitting on his nightstand. "I know, I know. You're wondering what took me so long," he said, staring at Kat smiling back at him. "I'll do my best."

Mercedes sat on the bed looking at Sam's shirt. Everything about this felt wrong, she was in the house he shared with his wife. His daughter was sleeping down the hall and she was making out with him. Then he wanted to talk to her in the morning and maybe it was her tipsy state but she couldn't face him. She faced down abusers and gang members to get her clients out of their clutches but she couldn't face Sam Evans, her best friend? Waiting until she was certain he was asleep, she went to find her purse. Leaving him a note, she grabbed her things and left his place, locking the bottom half behind her. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready to risk rejection from him so she did the only thing she could do. Run.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes had gotten home and went right to her room. But she couldn't sleep. After a few hours of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep. She awoke to her alarm going off and let out a frustrating sigh. Heading to the kitchen she forced a smile seeing her mom and dad sitting there drinking coffee. "You got in mighty late last night." her mom smiled.

"I wasn't doing the walk of shame if that's what you are thinking."

"So what happened?"

Mercedes sighed. "I would rather not talk about it. Now do you guys want me to make breakfast?"

* * *

Sam woke up in the morning and went to June's room like he always did, finding her sitting on the floor in her jammies, playing with her toys. "Morning, Junie bean."

June's head popped up and she smiled cutely. "Mornin', Daddy!"

He went through their routine, changing her out of her pull-up and into fresh clothes. He tried to be as quiet as they could so they didn't wake up Mercedes. "C'mon, let's go get some breakfast." He walked with her out to the kitchen, where he found a note on the counter. His brows furrowing, he read it and muttered under his breath.

* * *

Ruby eyed her daughter suspiciously. "We already had breakfast. Now care to tell me about what happened?"

Mercedes sat on the counter and her dad got up. "I am gonna leave the girl talking to you two." he kissed both their foreheads as he walked out the kitchen. Ruby sighed. "Now talk."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip before sighing and looking at her mom. "We had dinner, we laughed and joked and looked at pictures and there was some wine involved. Next thing I know we are kissing and he asks me how long I wanted to kiss him and I panicked then my phone rang. And he had said I could stay in his guest room and I confessed that I have had feelings for him since Jr. year. He said he wanted to talk about it this morning and I just..."

"You did what you always do when it comes to Sam, you ran away."

Mercedes nodded.

* * *

"Juice, pleaaaase?" June requested, hanging onto Sam's leg and looking up at him.

"Okay, bug. Go get in your chair and I'll get you some." Sam sighed as he got her cup ready. He silently debated whether he should call Mercedes or just let her avoid him like she was so determined to do. He gave June her juice and made some quick scrambled eggs for the both of them. He did his best to listen to her and her stories even with his mind so distracted while they ate together. He also made a decision.

* * *

Ruby reached for her hand. "How can you do so much for so many people but you fail when it comes to your life?"

"Mom, he's a single dad and I am only here for so long. I don't want to be heart broken all over again."

"Excuses." Ruby said softly. "Excuses."

* * *

After they finished their breakfast, Sam packed up June's backpack and put her in the car, driving over to his parents. "Hey, uh... I was wondering if you could watch her for a little while."

"I thought it was your day off?" Mary asked, greeting her granddaughter with a kiss and letting her run inside to find her Papa.

"It is. I just... need to do something. I don't think it should take too long," Sam explained.

"Mmhmm." Mary eyed her son. "Does this have anything to do with your dinner last night?"

Sam sighed. "It might, but I really don't wanna stand here and talk about it right now."

"Go. Take as long as you need."

* * *

Mercedes rolled her eyes as her mom walked away. It wasn't an excuse. She went to her room and decided she wasn't going to sulk around. Grabbing a shower she quickly got dressed and grabbed her laptop. She had a few files she needed to get done and turned in an email to the partners.

* * *

Sam got back in his car and drove over to the Jones' house. He hadn't been there in years, but he still could've found his way there in his sleep. He pulled into the driveway and walked up to knock at the front door.

Jacob Jones sat in her recliner reading when he heard the knock on the door. Going to it he smirked seeing Sam. "Well this is a blast from the past. I suppose you are here to see your old partner in crime? She's up stairs, usual room." He moved to the side letting Sam in.

"Hey, Mr Jones," Sam greeted with a smile. "It's good to see you." He knew their parents had seen each other over the years, but he'd kept to himself for the most part. "Thank you."

Mercedes had her headphones in listening to her old school R&B Mix and singing along, needing to clear her head.

He walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway, knocking on the door as loudly as he could even though it was open.

"I have but one concern, how can I get with you? 'Till my day comes, here's what I'm gon' do. Be sitting up in my room, back here thinking 'bout you I must confess I'm a mess for you. Be sitting up in my room back here thinking 'bout you I'm just a mess with a thing for you." She sang dancing around her room until she opened her eyes to see Sam. "Oh my- Sam? What are you doing here?" She asked removing her earpods.

Sam smiled softly as he watched her. "You didn't run far enough this time," he told her. "I knew where to find you."

Mercedes gave a weak smile. "Yeah I guess I didn't think that far ahead."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I'm... I'm real tired of pretending that I'm not good enough to be in your life. Because for all the good you're doing out there, you don't sound nearly as happy as I know you were when you were here."

She glanced at him. "No one said you weren't good enough to be in my life Sam." She swallowed. "I love my job. I get to make a real difference. But that doesn't mean I don't miss home."

"I didn't say you said it, I said I said it," Sam pointed out. "I had to. Cause it was the only damn thing keeping me from following you. Why do you miss home?"

"Why didn't you follow me Sam? There were times I wished you had." She sighed. "My family, my friends, you...take your pick."

"I told you. I convinced myself you were better off without me," he answered, finally wandering into the room and sitting at the foot of the bed. "You're talented, smart, driven. You had the world at your feet and I had a job at a small town garage because I couldn't get into any decent colleges and I wouldn't have been able to afford them anyway. You think I wanted to burden you with that?"

"Burden me?" she scoffed. "Yeah. Why would you coming to be with me be anything but a burden? And just fyi that was me being sarcastic." She ran her hands through her hair. "What does any of that have to do with the here and now Sam?"

"You wanna yell at a 28 year old man about an 18 year old boy's decisions? Be my guest," he told her, crossing his arms over his chest again. "But I'm done being that 18 year old kid. Are you?"

Mercedes glared at him. "What does that even mean? I am not that 18 year old anymore."

Sam lifted his head and looked at her with intent. "Then why are you still running away from me?"

She sighed turning away from him. How could she tell him when she didn't even know.

Sam turned his head and stayed silent. One thing he'd learned as a father was that sometimes silence said a whole lot more than words did.

Mercedes took a breath looking down to her hands. "What do you want from me Sam?" she asked softly.

Sam's hands went down to his own knees and he rubbed them gently. "The truth. I think I deserve that much."

She nodded that was fair. "Fine, ask me a question and I will answer it honestly."

He met eyes again. "Did you have feelings for me in high school?"

She looked up at him. "Yes." she breathed out honestly.

Sam nodded slowly. "And that kiss? Last night. Was that just a drunken mistake?"

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "No."

"So why did you leave?" he asked, trying to hide his frustration. "Why did I wake up to a post-it instead of my best friend?"

She felt her leg begin to shake, this was not how she wanted to spend her day. She couldn't tell him because she didn't truly know but she had to figure it out. "I don't...Sam I left because I made a fool of myself. I kissed you and confessed I wanted you and you said nothing. When I confessed you said we would talk about it in the morning. I didn't need that let down speech, I know it well."

"First of all, I kissed you," Sam insisted, standing up again. "I made that decision. And I'm sorry if I didn't wanna have a conversation that's sitting over our heads for 20 years after that much wine. If I thought maybe it should be something we should do with clear heads and honesty because we're not damn teenagers anymore."

"No we aren't! So why is it that every time I am around you I am that sad 16 year old girl scared to tell her best friend that she is in love with him?"

Sam let out a sad laugh and shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head at her. "I don't know, Cedes. I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can figure out the answer to that question."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as tears fell. "Yeah laugh at me. You get your fill Sam? Are you happy now? Yes another girl was in love with you in high school?" she said bitterly. "Now I am just as pathetic as the girls I made fun of for fawning all over you even though they never had a chance..i never had a chance."

"I'm not laughing at you," Sam insisted. "I just... I don't know what to do with you. I never have. But it was always one of my favorite things about you." He walked closer to her, but didn't touch her yet. "You're right though. None of those other girls ever did stand a chance because there was only one girl my heart belonged to back then."

Mercedes stepped back slightly as he moved closer to her. She sighed, "Yeah one of your little groupies right?"

Sam frowned as she stepped away from him and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Now, now. There's no reason to talk about yourself that way. I was no Paul McCartney."

Her eyes caught his and she frowned. "Stop, it's not funny you know I hate when you tease me."

"That junior prom you mentioned last night? Well, not to make myself sound like an ass, but there were about ten different girls who tried to convince me to ask them," Sam told her. "But there was only one girl I did ask. Because there was only one girl I wanted to go with."

Mercedes smiled softly. "I didn't know you liked me like that." She said softly. "And that kiss last night? Was that a drunken mistake?"

Sam's smile matched her own and he shook his head. "No. And I wasn't drunk," he added playfully.

She moved closer to him. "You weren't?"

"I didn't even finish my second glass of wine. You think I'm some sorta lightweight?" Sam laughed.

She sighed. "So now we cleared the air... what do we do?"

Sam shrugged. "I think that's up to us to figure out. We could keep avoiding each other and overthinking it. Or we could... figure it out together."

"I mean we are pretty good at the avoiding thing, I think we got it down." She said laughing. "Sam I don't know how long I am gonna be here, it's gonna be hard enough leaving my best friend again, if we figure it out and it's more...what then?"

Sam laughed again as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. I have no idea," he admitted. "But we must have learned something in the last ten years. You really wanna go another decade like we did the last one?"

She shook her head. "I don't...but I don't want to make it seem like I am just trying to take Kat's place either."

"Cedes..." Sam reached out and took her hand, leading back over to the bed so they could sit together. "I told her all about you, you know? I swear that scrapbook of us is so worn out because she used to look at it all the time and ask me about the photos."

Mercedes sat with him and tilted her head to the side. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her all the stories. All the things we were doing in the photos, all the things we did that thankfully never got caught on film," he recalled with a chuckle. "And then she looked at me and said: 'You were so in love with her, you dumbass'."

Mercedes laughed. "I guess we were both pretty dumb back then." She sighed. "So what about now? How do you feel about me?"

"Honestly? I can't say for sure," Sam admitted. "I can't honestly say I know the you that you are now well enough to say. But I'd like to. Because those feelings I had for that girl never entirely went away."

Mercedes nodded. "I get that." She sighed. "So where do we go from here?"

Sam chewed at his bottom lip. "We get to know each other again? Maybe have dinner without Junie telling us about Skittles pizza?"

Mercedes laughed. "But it was cute." she sighed. "You know it sounds like you are asking me out."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she always is. That's how she gets away with stuff. This morning she told me she had a dream about a meowing duck. Kid's got a crazy imagination and she's not scared of a damn thing." He smiled slowly. "I suppose you might call it something like that."

"The more I hear of her stories the more I am convinced that she got her mother's look and her dad's sense of humor and everything." She chewed her bottom lip nervously as he spoke and she nodded. "Then maybe we should do that." She stared at him.

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly. "I think you just called me ugly, but I'm okay with it," he laughed. "Then... let's." He leaned over and kissed her lips as softly as could be once more.

She just shrugged shaking her head. She smiled but before she could say anything he kissed her. The butterflies started flapping as his soft lips touched hers. She closed her eyes leaning in and kissed him back moving slightly closer to him.

Sam smiled again as he pulled back and looked at her. "What are your plans for today?"

She sighed. "i hadn't really thought that through. Why?"

"I thought maybe we could pick up some lunch and go over to Woodland Park?" he suggested.

Mercedes smiled. "I think I could do that. But don't you have to go to work?"

Sam shook his head. "It's my day off. Jake's got it covered. And Ma told me she'd keep Junie as long as I needed."

"Sam..." Mercedes sighed. "I don't want to take time away from you and June."

"Cedes," Sam replied, matching her tone. "I have spent at least part of every day with that little girl since the moment she was born. I haven't seen you in ten years. And as a grown adult man, I think I deserve a few hours to spend with another adult that doesn't just need me to fix their car."

Mercedes nodded. "I think that is understandable." She leaned in and kissed him once more. She pulled back and smiled. "If this is all I ever get and we go back to just being friends. I just wanted to say I kissed you again."

The left side of Sam's mouth quirked up in amusement. He stood up and held his hand out for her. "C'mon. I'll let you pick the food."

Mercedes smiled standing up and slipping into a pair of keds. "Well then you already know I wanna go to Pops!"

"Deal." They headed down the stairs and he stopped to say hello to her parents in the living room again. "Mr and Mrs Jones. Good to see you both again. If you don't mind me borrowing her, Cedes and I were gonna grab some lunch."

"Jacob said you were here. It's nice to see you Sam. Tell your mom we are still on for bridge tomorrow." She smiled at Mercedes. "You two have fun."

Mercedes waved goodbye and walked out the house. Ruby looked at Jacob. "Think they will finally get it right this time?"

Jacob nodded. "Once can only hope."


	5. Chapter 5

So i know right now the world is going through crap so why not brighten your days with another chapter. Stay healthy we love you guys!

* * *

Mercedes walked out to the car and smiled. "Do they still have the best bbq around?"

Sam nodded and gave them a friendly wave before following Mercedes outside. "For Ohio, yeah. Which is probably a lot better than any of that fancy schmancy food they're giving you out in California."

Mercedes stuck her tongue out at him as she got into his truck. "I did miss the food here not gonna lie."

"And that's saying something, since we aren't exactly the food capital of the world or anything," Sam laughed as he started the car up to head to the place. "The food in Mexico was beyond words."

"Mexico huh?" She sighed, "Okay there is just way too much I don't know about you and that is not okay with me."

Sam shrugged as he drove. "Honeymoon," he explained. "I promise it's my only trip out of the country."

"You don't have to explain. You literally have a life that didn't involve me and I am just trying to come to terms with it because I did too. And I took a out of country trip to Germany but that was just to help a client return home."

"Well, that's why we're getting to know each other again, right? Learn some of the stuff we missed," Sam reminded her.

Mercedes nodded. "Okay so what do you wanna know? I am an open book."

"How would I even know where to start?" Sam glanced over at her curiously. "Where do you even live exactly? Is it warm all the time?"

Mercedes smiled. "I live in a LA and yeah it's pretty warm all the time."

"Jealous. I'd love to take Junie to see the ocean someday. Maybe Disneyland. Been saving up to take her somewhere when she gets a little older."

"I am sure she would love that!" Mercedes smiled. "I always knew you would be a good dad. You were to our baby in the ninth grade. Carried that doll everywhere."

"It was a project that didn't require a bunch of reading, I had to take advantage of it." They really had been through so much. "I would like to say that a real human child is much harder."

"I will have to take your word for it." Her phone rang and she pulled it out, sighing she hit ignore but it rang again. "Sorry I gotta take this." She answered it looking away from Sam. "Jay, hey."

"Hey? Haven't heard from you in a few days and all you say is hey?"

"Yep." She said chewing her bottom lip as she often did when she was nervous.

"Well how is your mom? You guys get the referral request I sent?"

"We did."

"There is literally no off button and..." Sam paused when the phone rang and nodded in understanding. He glanced over at her, but kept quiet.

Mercedes sighed. "Look now isn't a good time, I am out getting in some much needed time with a friend."

"That friend's name Sam?"

She foolishly told him about Sam and how he was the one who got away. "Yes it is. So I will call you later."

"Mercedes." He almost yelled. "We are not done talking."

"Oh but we are."

"So is that it? We aren't even going to discuss this?"

Mercedes closed her eyes, she had no idea what was even going on right now. Between her and Sam, her and Jay. He continued and she just exhaled.

"Is that why you suggested we 'cool it' when you left? Cause you were trying to rekindle something with your ex."

"He's not my ex. He's my person. And no that's not why. Now I gotta go. I will call you later i promise." she hung up and stared out the window. She had no idea what her trip home would bring, but she knew Jay had a wandering eye and didn't want to be cheated on. But she kept all that to herself. Not wanting to taint the image of her doctor boyfriend.

Sam had to hide the smile that tried to creep up at being called her person and instead took a deep breath of his own. "I probably shouldn't have sorta asked you out when you still have a boyfriend," he realized. "That's not very cool of me."

Mercedes sighed. "Yeah well what's done is done is done and I am here now aren't I?" She should care but she couldn't, she truly was happy to be out with Sam.

"And it's just lunch," Sam reasoned. "Minus the kissing that we did." He sighed as he pulled into the Pop's parking lot. "I think... since I'm just not making decisions for myself anymore, that after today if we're gonna... figure us out, you need to figure that out first."

Mercedes looked down at her hands. "Do you really want to try to see whatever this is, see where it goes? Because I know this can't just be a fling for you, you have a daughter a life. And I have a job and life with people who rely on me. So this can't be a whim thing for either of us."

Sam nodded slowly. "You're right, it can't. Not that you could ever just be a fling for me anyway, but I do have to think about June with every decision I make. And if it were anyone else, I'd probably decide it wasn't such a great idea. But it's not anybody else. It's you. And that makes it worth it to me."

Mercedes sighed, "Bringing me into your life, is bringing me into June's life, is moving on from Kat. Is that something you are really ready to do?"

"Cedes, Kat's been gone for three years. I know everyone grieves at different speeds, but I've done mine," he assured her. "That's not to say she won't always be missed and I won't ever stop talking to June about her. But Kat would never have wanted me to spend my life without any more love in it."

Mercedes glanced at Sam and took his hand in hers. "I am tired of running out of fear." She said, feeling tears well up. "And I am sorry for everything you lost when Kat... but Sam I have run from you for a long time and the sad thing is I help women all the time run from horrible men and I have been running from a great one for so long because I never wanted to ruin our friendship. But you are worth it to me."

Sam squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "I fully believe that Kat came into my life for a reason. She made me a better man, showed me how to grow up, and gave me the greatest gift I could've asked for. But I also have to believe that you came back right now for a reason too. And I can't just ignore that."

"I don't need to figure anything out with Jay. I know what I want. What I have wanted." She leaned in and kissed him deeply, pouring everything she had ever been feeling about Sam into it.

Sam smiled against her lips before returning her kiss, his fingers coming to brush along her cheek. "I'm glad. But... you still need to tell him," he told her with a whisper as his forehead rested against hers. "Stay here. I'll go in and get us some lunch to take to the park."

Mercedes nodded. "I will tell him now." She rested her head against his. "You know my order." She kissed his cheek and sat back in her seat dialing Jay. She was tired of running and Jay needed to know before anything else happened between them.

Sam smiled back at her as he walked up to the door. He knew this was all happening really fast, but at the same time it took years. He couldn't let it just slip away again. They'd have a lot to figure out when the time came, but it hurt too much to think of the alternative. He was greeted by name by the woman at the counter and he put his usual smile on as he ordered.

* * *

"Calling again so soon? I'm honored I am worth your time."

Mercedes sighed. "I am calling you because I can't. I just."

"You love him, still and you are letting me know huh?"

"Jay, he's been the one who got away for so long if I don't try I will continue to regret it."

"I hate to say I understand but I do."

* * *

Sam waited for the food and rocked back and forth on his heels. He couldn't help but glance out the front windows at his car to see if Mercedes was okay. Even not great relationships weren't exactly fun to end.

* * *

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't even come here for Sam."

"I think a part of you did, don't kid yourself Mercedes."

"Jay I came because my mother is sick. Seeing Sam, it was the furthest thing from my mind at the time."

"And yet you are breaking up with me for him, you haven't even been home that long. You think he still wants you?"

"I don't know. But I want to find out."

He was quiet for a moment. "I am gonna go. I can't really do anything else."

"I am sorry Jay I really am."

"Yeah." He hung up and she sighed looking at her phone hoping that she was making the right decision.

* * *

Sam walked out of the restaurant with a bag of food in hand and got back in the car. Tucking it in the backseat, he reached over for her hand. "You okay?"

Mercedes glanced at him and smiled. "I am...okay I mean we weren't in love or anything but I know he was upset." She rubbed her thumb against his hand.

Sam nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling," he recalled. He started the car back up and headed to the park. "You are pretty great to have around after all."

Mercedes blushed. "You like having me around huh? I just hope June feels the same way. I don't want to confuse her."

Sam glanced over at her. "Why would you confuse her? I told exactly who you were and she's a pretty smart little whip."

Mercedes turned more towards him. "I know we are trying to figure all this out but say we do and say the feelings are strong then what? What do you want from this? From us?"

"Isn't 'us' enough?" Sam asked. "What exactly are you asking me?"

"I am asking what this will be for you? Is this just you living out a fantasy or do you want more? Would you be willing to move? Would you want me here? Would you want us to be a family? I know this is all so much to think about but I don't know how not to be in control. I have to have some sort of plan, some sort of knowledge that we want the same things."

"Whoa, whoa, a fantasy? What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked with slight frustration. "You think I'm playing a game or something? You think I can afford to play games when I have June to keep in mind?"

"No I don't and that is why I need to hear you say what you want this to be so we are both clear."

"Listen, I can't make you any promises until I know where you stand either. I can't even think about becoming a family and moving June away unless I know it's something you're willing to be a part of. Because promising her something and then taking it away is a hell of a lot worse than anything else."

She nodded. "I don't want any promises. I really do want to see where this goes, if we, if we still connect still feel the same. If we can love the people we have become. And it scares me that you have been married before, that you have a daughter. I would never want to take Kat's place. But in truth the thought of losing you again scares me."

Sam licked his lips and took a deep breath as he drove. "I told you, you're not taking Kat's place. I've done my grieving for Kat and June... she never even knew her."

Mercedes leaned in and stared at him closely. "As long as we can be honest with each other I can promise I won't run away."

Sam nodded and reached over for her hand again. "I will always be honest with you," he promised her. "I do have to keep June in mind when I make decisions, I won't deny that. But this wouldn't be you replacing anybody. It would just be us... starting a new chapter of our lives."

Mercedes pulled his hand up and kissed it softly. "Okay." She sat back. "Let's get to the park cause I am starving."

Sam smiled and finished the drive to the park. He hopped out and got the food from the back. "It is crazy how different dating becomes when you've got a career or a child. It seemed a lot simpler when we were young and stupid."

Mercedes smiled, getting out of the car. "And tell me how is it different?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about my future much back then," Sam admitted. "Just living in the moment. I was sure everything would just work out." He walked over to a nearby picnic table and sat down. "Now every choice I make could have a lifelong impact on this tiny human. That doesn't just go for dating either, but like... everything."

Mercedes nodded. "I know it's not a baby or anything but I do feel that way about my job. I am not just a lawyer, I am a way out for people who don't see a way. i never thought my life would be that important that so many people would be changed because of me."

"From the sounds of it, you've got life changing decisions on your plate too," Sam pointed out, shrugging. "But for the record, I always knew you'd make a difference somehow. You were meant for it."

She looked at him and nodded. "I just want to show you that I am taking this serious too." She placed her hair behind her ears. "I didn't. But a young mom came into my office and her husband refused to let her go and the rest is history. I mean it's come with its own death threats and stuff but still so worth it."

Sam frowned at the idea of anyone even threatening to hurt Mercedes, even if he knew she was a smart woman. "I'm sure there's a lot of grateful women out there. Grateful and safe."

Mercedes nodded. "They are and I am grateful that I got to work with them. That I got to help them." Mercedes sighed. "Okay so how long have you owned the garage?"

"Um... about two years," Sam recalled, popping his food container open. "But I was running everything for a few years before that with Mr Garrett's input. I'm afraid my stories on that front aren't quite as inspiring."

"I think it's inspiring but tell me why you don't think it is? You literally worked your way up to being owner." She smiled opening her own. "I want you to be proud of yourself so i hope you are."

Sam shrugged as he ate. "I guess I don't think about it much. Not that I hate my job or anything. I have good guys working for me and I know most of my customers by name, you know? But it's just sort of always been a secondary thing to me. Something that allows me to take care of my family."

Mercedes nodded. "I guess I get that and I am glad that you are happy. Glad that you can help your family." She took a bite of her ribs and closed her eyes moaning. "Oh my Gosh this is so good."

Sam perched his chin on his hand and watched her with a smile. It was just good to see her happy. "It's crazy, isn't it? How life can take us on such different paths, but... it still feels like we fit together somehow."

Mercedes licked her lips and looked at Sam. "I don't think we could ever not fit together." She glanced around the park. "Even this park has changed. But it still feels the same."

Sam looked around with her. "I guess it has. You don't notice that much when you're here while it's happening," he admitted. "Junie loves this spot. She likes following the ducks around."

Mercedes glanced at Sam and smiled. "Tell me more about her, her birthday, why you named her June?" She wanted to know more about the light of Sam's life.

"The answer to both those questions is June 1st," Sam replied with a chuckle. "She was due around the middle of June, but she came early for reasons that turned out to be pretty bad. But from the time we found out the due date, we would call her our little June baby. And one day Kat just suggested we actually name her that."

Mercedes laughed. "Can I ask... what happened with the delivery?"

Sam looked down at his food for a moment, but he nodded. "She actually had a heart condition that we didn't discover until she was pregnant," he explained. "The extra stress on her body brought some of the symptoms out, but she was as determined as ever. But, um... it got worse and she was getting really weak, so they decided to do a C-section, but... her heart gave out while she was on the table."

Mercedes stared at Sam. She instantly stood moving to sit next to him and took his hand in hers. "I am sorry Sam, but wow, that right there, that is a mother's love for you. From what I know she was a very strong woman." She turned to look up to him. "If we do this Sam, I don't want you to feel like you can't talk about her."

Sam smiled at that. "She was. So strong. And she loved Junie more than anything before she was even here," he recalled. He met Mercedes' eyes and nodded. "And I don't want you to think the way I felt about her was... stronger or better or more real than the way I feel about you. They're two different things and you're too different people."

Mercedes smiled. "I have seen that love. Mothers who have to build the strength to leave for their kids. A mother's love rivals no other." Her hand went to his cheek as she stared at him. "I would never think to compare the two Sam." Mercedes smiled softly before turning to lay her head on his shoulder. She wanted to know more but decided that maybe right now wasn't the time.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and rested his head against Mercedes'. He hadn't talked about it in awhile. It didn't hurt as much as it had, but the pain of loss would never fully go away. "I want June to have that too," he admitted quietly. "I try to give her everything she needs and I know she has my mom around, but... she deserves more than that."

Mercedes closed her eyes. She could see it, spending time with Sam and June, being there for that little girl and trying to give her everything. She sat up and looked at him. "Sam I-"

"Well isn't this a pretty picture." A female's voice broke through. Mercedes looked over at the woman, she looked vaguely familiar but she didn't remember why. The woman moved closer to Mercedes. "Nice to meet you, I am Sam's girlfriend. And you are?"


	6. Chapter 6

So we didn't want you guys to wait too long with that cliff hanger. Love you all and stay safe.

* * *

Mercedes closed her eyes. She could see it, spending time with Sam and June, being there for that little girl and trying to give her everything. She sat up and looked at him. "Sam I-"

"Well isn't this a pretty picture." A female's voice broke through. Mercedes looked over at the woman, she looked vaguely familiar but she didn't remember why. The woman moved closer to Mercedes. "Nice to meet you, I am Sam's girlfriend. And you are?"

Sam looked up with a confused expression. "Kitty, what are you talking about?" Yes, they'd gone on a couple dates, but he was pretty sure he would've remembered asking her to be his girlfriend.

Kitty Wilde, she was a year behind them in school that is why she looked familiar.

Kitty moved closer to them and moved to wedge in between Sam and the girl he was cuddled up with. "I am talking about us Sammy. We had so much fun last week it was like the perfect date." She turned to Mercedes. "Sam and I have been seeing each other."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Really. That's...something." She didn't know whether to laugh at how desperate the girl was or to be upset that Sam dated her, of all people.

"Could you... okay, that..." Sam sighed and rubbed at his eyes with his fingers. "We went on a couple dates," he explained. "I wouldn't say we're... an us exactly." This wasn't awkward at all.

Kitty smiled. "I mean it was so obvious that the last date was so...hot..." she looked at Mercedes. "I mean he couldn't get enough," she turned back to Sam. "that we were defiantly moving in that direction."

And that was it. Mercedes stood. "Oh look there is someone that I probably know over that way. I will let you handle this." She grabbed her phone and walked towards another table..

A flabbergasted look appeared on Sam's face and he shook his head. "What?" He started to stand to go after Mercedes, but he was in a picnic table and just ended up hurting himself. With a grunt, he sat back down. "Kitty, we're not together. We're not gonna be together, okay?"

Mercedes pretended to scroll through her phone as she sat down, she would let him handle that.

"Sam come on, I know you like me, you wouldn't have gone out with me if you didn't. I know we are just starting out but we had fun together right?"

Sam sighed softly. "Yeah, we had fun. And I like you fine." He glanced over at Mercedes. "But I've loved her since I was 12 years old. I'm sorry."

Kitty followed his gaze over to Mercedes and frowned. "Sorry? No you don't dump me I dump you." She stood. "You really think that someone like her is gonna be okay being with someone like you? Sam we belong here, she doesn't. The sooner you realize that the better."

Sam looked up at her, his jaw tightening. "You know what? Her or not, we never would've worked out," he decided. "My food's getting cold."

Kitty stared at him. "We will see about that." Mercedes headed back towards the table as Kitty started to storm away, but she stopped and walked up to Mercedes. "He told me he loved me just to get into my pants. He is not a good guy, run."

Mercedes smirked. "Oh girl. If I didn't already know you were pathetic this sealed the deal. Buh bye."

Kitty stormed off rolling her eyes angrily.

Sam sighed heavily and hid his head in his hands at the table until Mercedes walked back. He let his arms fall and looked up at her. "For the record, I did not sleep with her."

Mercedes smiled sitting next to him. "Sam, she spread a rumor that she slept with Blaine and we both knew he was not into women. So yeah I stopped listening to things she said back then."

Sam let out a loud laugh and nodded as he remembered. "She kept bugging me to go out and I finally gave in. Like I said, kinda desperate for adult conversations sometimes. Not that she's great at them."

"You had a life while I was gone Sam I can't fault you for that." She chewed her bottom lip. "Just because it was brought up and I am curious... have you been with anyone since...Kat?"

Sam smiled at her slowly as he ate his cornbread. Once he swallowed, he shook his head. "No. Nothing beyond some kisses," he admitted.

Mercedes nodded but didn't say anything. She and Sam weren't even there yet but little by little she was starting to feel a bit like she wouldn't be able to live up to Sam and what he expected.

Sam kept eating, sucking at his straw as Kitty's words ran through his head. "You know... we've talked a lot about where I'm at, but are you sure you get involved with somebody like me?"

Mercedes looked at him and frowned. "What do you mean someone like you?"

Sam shrugged. "A small town single father who fixes cars."

Mercedes frowned. "You of all people should know that I don't see you like that." She sighed. "But me getting involved with you isn't about all that if I had a problem it would be because of my career. Is it fair to ask you to pick up your life and the only life June knows for me? Is it fair for me to let down all of my clients old and new because I still love you?" She chewed her bottom lip. "There is so much to think about but none of that is because of your job or where you live and yes its about you being a father but not like that."

Sam looked up at her through his lashes and sighed. "You deserve the world, Cedes. And even ten years later, with as much as I've grown, I don't know that I can give you that."

"Sam you are my world. You were back then and its clear you still are. You can give me love, the love i have been searching for my whole life." She sighed. "We only have two speeds dont we? Either we go super slow and wait ten years to admit we love each other. Or we are practically ready to say our vows."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that. "It seems that way, yeah. Though I do think we should hold off on that just a little," he added. Maybe if it was just him, he'd dive in head first and throw it to the wind, but he wasn't just him anymore. "But I am right where I wanna be right now."

Mercedes glanced down at her drink. "What if June doesn't really like me? What if you both resent me? Because I don't think I can give up the work I am doing in L.A. Its too important Sam. We are a network each of us working to make sure abused women and men get the help they need."

"June likes everybody," Sam assured her. "Literally, it's a little dangerous sometimes. We're working on stranger danger. And I would never ask you to do that. I told you, we'll... we'll figure it out." He didn't have all the answers right now, but he wanted to find them. "Unless you don't want us to."

Mercedes smiled. "Says her dad who was kinda the same way." She teased. "Linking her hand with his she smiled softly. "I am here for at least the 6 weeks and we can take it from there. I want to figure it out Sam I truly do. I just got you I don't want to lose you."

Sam ran his thumb against her skin and nodded, smiling. "I know it feels like we wasted a lotta time and... I guess we did. But I have a lot to think about. Not how I feel about you, that was always pretty damn clear. But how to do what's best for June... all of it." He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Is there anything I can do to help with your mom?"

"Thats what scares me. What if I am not best for June?" She sighed not sure if he understood how scary all this was for her. She ran, its what she did, its who she was. But now she can't. Shaking her head she frowned. "Not right now, she is in Chemo and doing really well."

"Hey, hey. I have no doubt in my mind that you would be amazing for June. And no matter what happens, I would love for you to be in her life," Sam insisted, looking in her eyes. "I am, admittedly, a little nervous about taking her away from my parents, but it's something for us to talk about. You and me, me and them. And we'll figure it out." He nodded in understanding. "Okay, well, I'm always here if you need me. So's Ma."

Mercedes nodded. "But that is for another day. I want to enjoy our date. Maybe after lunch we can go back to the car... have a little fun. But not too much I kinda wanna pick June up and get some ice cream."

Sam raised an eyebrow and sucked up the last of his pop. "What kinda fun did you have in mind?"

She playfully shrugged. "You have a truck, there's a lake over there, i mean that could be fun."

Sam glanced around and smiled. It felt just like it did when they were kids, except with this whole new promise of something he'd never allowed himself to think about before. Not too hard anyway. "Yeah, that could be fun."

Mercedes smiled standing and wrapping up her food. "Then lets go." She finished her drink, throwing it away and grabbed a piece of gum as she made her way to Sam's truck.

Sam took a moment to watch her before he got up himself to throw his trash away. This whole feeling like a teenager again thing really wasn't so bad. He hopped in the truck and worked to back it up against the lake.

Sam parked them back against the lake and she smiled getting out and moving to the bed of the truck. She eyed a blanket and spread it out before she sat down and waited for Sam. She looked out to the lake. Feelings of hers about Sam came flooding back. They were at the lake right before she was set to leave. Emotions were high and she wanted to kiss him, wanted him but the moment she thought he was gonna kiss her he didn't.

Sam hopped into the bed and leaned back on his elbows, looking up at the sky. "I can't remember the last time I sat in the back of a truck," he chuckled. "It was the best way to travel back in the day. Now I'm just putting car seats in the back seat."

Mercedes laughed. "Movies, parties it was all just so much fun back then. I have been working so much I haven't spent much time doing anything fun." She laid back next to Sam. "Last time I was here it was right before I left."

"Tell me about it. My fun usually consists of playgrounds now." He nodded slowly at the memory. "I remember. I was smoking a cigarette like the dumbass I was."

"I always told your idiot self to stop. Glad to see you finally have." She blew a bubble with the gum letting it pop. "It was after midnight and I didn't want to go home, didn't want to leave you.

Sam shrugged. "After high school, there really wasn't anyone to look cool in front of." He looked over at her with a smirk. "I didn't wanna take you home. Didn't want the morning to come."

Mercedes looked over to him. "I really wanted you to kiss me. I was too scared to do it myself and wanted you to do it for me. I wanted you to beg me to stay."

Sam stayed silent for a moment, remembering everything. "I couldn't do that. If I had, it wouldn't have been fair to either of us," he insisted. "You'd have resented me if you stayed. I'd have hated myself."

Mercedes frowned. "I know." She linked her hands in his. "I hated myself for leaving, I should have stayed or at least stayed in contact.

"Told ya. No point in worrying about woulda, shoulda, couldas," Sam reminded her, giving her hand a squeeze.

She leaned into him. "Oh so what can we do instead of worry then?"

Sam smiled slowly. "We could always keep talking or... something else."

Mercedes smiled. It was midday on a surprisingly nice day and yet she didn't care. Doing what she should have done all those years ago she leaned in and kissed him softly.

Sam let his eyes slip closed and he let himself truly enjoy the moment. He really didn't get to do that often enough anymore and there was no one he'd rather experience it with.

As she pulled away she stared at him for a moment before going in for another kiss. Her body moved closer to his, letting herself give in, in a way she never did.

Sam moved his arm so he could wrap it around her and hold her closer. He smiled against her lips as his fingertips traced her jaw.

This was everything she had ever wanted back then and somehow it was needed more. He pulled her closer and she melted into his arms. "Sam." Left her lips as she allowed herself to fully embrace the moment.

"Mmm," Sam hummed happily as he kept on kissing her, his nose brushing against hers. "You are so worth the wait," he whispered.

Mercedes pulled back, placing her forehead against his, eyes closed, breath labored. "I don't think I should have kissed you." She sighed eyes still closed. "Yesterday was hard to pull away but now, God I could spend all day in your arms."

Sam let out a low chuckle. "Well, we can't stay here all day, but... still got a few more minutes." He pulled her back in and kissed her again.

"Ahem." A voice came from above them.

Sam startled and blinked his eyes open, seeing a police uniform but not much else besides the sun. He sat up quickly and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was his dad's friend. "Oh. Hey, Benny. You scared the shit outta me."

"Well, what are you doing, Sammy?" he asked with an exasperated laugh. "The the Jones girl? Did I just time travel back to 2010?"

She wanted to say something but he pulled her back into a kiss and she wasn't mad about it. Hearing a voice she pulled back and stared up. Seeing the older male she smiled moving from Sam and fixing her hair. "Officer Hill!" She said with a smile slightly embarrassed they were caught. They had a long history with the older male since he was friends with Sam's dad and the two often created some mischief.

Benny chuckled, shaking his head. "Good to see some things never change. Or at least change for the better. But for my sake, try to keep this particular change in the privacy of your homes."

Sam smiled innocently. "We can do that. Sorry, man."

"No worries. Just got a call from Mrs. O' Riley. You know how she is. No fun, that woman. Tell your family I said hello, Sammy. Miss Jones, welcome home."

Mercedes blushed. "Sure thing Sir and thank you." She sat back closing her eyes. "So we just got caught like some horny teenagers."

Sam pulled his knees up as he sat, resting his arms on them, and just laughed. "Felt damn good too," he admitted. "Even if Mrs. O' Riley is a prude."

Mercedes smiled sitting up besides him. "So with this seeing each other thing, will we get to do more of that kissing?"

Turning his head, he smiled at her. "I certainly hope so. But perhaps not in the middle of the park," he suggested with slight regret and a little pout.

She leaned into him and turned his face towards hers, she kissed him softly then sighed. "So we should probably get going huh?"

"Probably," Sam agreed. "You still wanna get ice cream with Junie and me?"

Mercedes smiled. "If you will both have me I do."

"We most certainly will. C'mon, let's go pick her up." Sam patted her leg and kissed her once more before moving to climb out of the bed of the truck and get back into the cab.

Mercedes nodded. "Lets go." She got back into the cab she got a text. Seeing it was her mom she shook her head smiling.

**Mom:** Just got a call from Mary, who got a call from Benny, making out by the lake? Really?

**Mercy:** Mom! I swear people are so nosy.

"So word has spread to our parents we were making out.

Sam let out a laugh. "Of course it has. Them and everyone else probably," he reasoned. He'd lived in this town long enough to know how it worked.

Mercedes sighed as her phone buzzed again.

**Mom:** Soo whats going on? You two dating or what?

**Mercy:** Mom come on can i please tell you when we get home?

**Mom:** Fine.

"I forgot how small this town was."

"You get used to it," Sam said with a shrug as he drove back to his parents' place. "And they mean well. Well, our parents at least. Most of the rest of them are just bored."

Mercedes nodded. "Benny kinda seemed to think it was about time we go together, don't you think?'

Sam smirked slightly. "I'm pretty sure everyone around here thinks that. Except Kitty maybe," he added with a laugh.

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah well Kitty can suck it." She said taking a breath and looking out the window.

"Actually, that's exactly what she wants to do and she's not allowed," Sam pointed out, pausing before he let out another amused laugh. He pulled up into his parents' driveway.

"Oh my Gosh! I hate you!" She laughed shaking her head, "Ya Nasty."

Sam kept on laughing as he hopped out of the truck. "Hey, I never claimed that my sense of humor matured with the rest of me," he pointed out, going up and opening the front door as Mercedes followed him.

Mercedes just followed him shaking her head. As they entered his parents house she braced herself for what might come of it. Rounding the corner she heard laughing and was shocked to see her mother in the kitchen with Mary.

Sam turned and looked at Mercedes. "I'm not even surprised, to be honest," he declared before turning back to his mother. "Where's my daughter?"

"In the living room with your father," Mary replied with a knowing smile.

Mercedes shook her head. "And who are we gossiping about today? Your children perhaps?"

Ruby smiled. "Oh Mary its like old times, except instead of getting caught by the police toilet papering Jimmy Perez's house because he stood Mercedes up, they were caught necking."

Mercedes laughed. "Jimmy and his hateful father deserved it!"

"Necking?" Sam repeated as he walked back in with June on his hip. "No offense to you lovely ladies, but what decade is this again?" he teased as he put June in one of the kitchen chairs and opened the fridge.

Ruby shrugged. "So what would you prefer son? Hooking up?" She teased.

Mercedes just laughed happy to see her mom happy. "Hi June!"

Sam turned and gave Ruby a look, gesturing at June who was giggling. There was still a smile on his face though. "We shared a couple kisses, okay?"

"Hi M'cedes," June greeted, reaching out for the juice box Sam was handing her.

Mercedes smiled at the little girl, all she wanted to do was scoop her up and love her but she didn't want to overstep so she stayed put.

"Ruby eyed Sam hopefully. "And was anything resolved by..." she looked at June then back to Sam, knowing her daughter wouldn't admit anything. "By being at the lake?"

Sam raised a curious eyebrow. "I didn't know we had a problem we needed to resolve," he replied, grinning as he sucked down his own juice box. "We've been getting along quite swimmingly. She have lunch, Ma?"

Mary nodded, knowing how sassy her son was capable of being. "Grilled cheese and carrots. She ate all of it."

"Good girl. What do you say to getting some ice cream?"

"I scream!" June shouted with excitement.

Mercedes smiled kissing her mom on the cheek then moving to Mary. "And thats all you get." She moved to June. "Can I come and get Ice Cream too June?"

"Yeah! I scream, you scream!" June giggled.

"We all scream for ice cream." Sam tickled June's sides and made her giggle even louder. "Go get your backpack."

"I swear every time i see her she gets more adorable. "

Ruby smiled. "Will you be returning home tonight?"

Mercedes sighed. "I don't know, probably."

June ran back into the living room, hugged her Papa and picked up her backpack before scurrying back out to the kitchen. She was practically bouncing already.

"Just imagine what she'll be like after the sugar," Sam chuckled. "Thanks for watching her, Ma." He leaned over and kissed Mary's cheek.

"It's my pleasure as always. Especially if you need to do anything... go on a date perhaps," Mary suggested.

"Bye, Moms!" Sam declared.

"Bye, Nana! Bye, Miss Ruby!" June smiled as she took Sam's hand.

"I'll be right back.." Mercedes left to hug Dwight and Ruby smiled. "Sam, sweetie. My daughter better not return to my house tonight." She winked at him before both older women started giggling.

Mercedes returned shaking her head."i don't even wanna know. I will see you guys later." She kissed both women before opening the door for Sam and June.

"Things sure have changed since high school," Sam laughed as he led June out to the truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! We want to thank you for understanding about the other two stories, as much as we want to update anxiety is hard and we want to have fun and bring joy. And while the other stories bring joy they do take an emotional toll on us as we write because we throw all of ourselves into these stories. We are still here to entertain and we will finish them, we just need a little time of just posting loving stories that bring light in these crazy times.

We thank you and love you. Stay safe, stay home and stay healthy.

* * *

Sam lifted June up inside and she got into her car seat so Sam could buckle her in. "You have fun with Nana?"

"Yeah. I played with my aminals."

"You did? That sounds fun." Sam booped her nose before getting back into the driver's seat.

Mercedes put her seatbelt on then looked at June. "You know I noticed that you really live animals. Have you been to the zoo?"

"Yeah! Sey got bears!" June recalled, her feet kicking up as she looked out the window. "And lions and birdies. But no dwagons."

"That's because dragons aren't real, sweetie," Sam reminded her.

June crossed her tiny arms over her chest. "Hmmph."

"What about komodo dragons?" Mercedes looked at June and winked. "It's practically in the name."

"Oh, here we go," Sam muttered with a smile.

June's eyes widened and she leaned forward as much as she could in her seat. "Sey got dwagons?!"

Mercedes pulled out her phone and pulled up a photo. They are small though." She handed June the phone.

June took the phone and looked at the reptile. "Aww, no wings," she pouted. "Toosless gots wings."

"Toothless has wings," Sam corrected. "And they're a different kinda dragon than Toothless."

"I love toothless." Thank goodness she fell asleep with the TV on. "But your dad is right, some dragons are real some aren't, but all of them are awesome. "

"Hi, dwagon!" June said to the phone before handing it back to Mercedes.

Sam shook his head with affection. "Kid's obsessed. Of all the things. I was ready for princesses, cats, maybe mermaids. I did not see dragons coming."

"Thank you sweetie." Mercedes said, grabbing her phone. "She's her father's daughter. But i kinda get it."

"I was never obsessed with dragons," Sam insisted. "Dinosaurs, sure. But, I mean, you've seen Jurassic Park. Could you really blame me?"

Mercedes laughed. "You used to make me watch that so many times." She said, sighing. "I just meant she found one thing and loved it most."

"I'm not sure if that's her being mine or just... her being three," Sam suggested with a laugh. "There's a good chance she'll switch to something new soon enough. When she was one she was obsessed with the color green for awhile."

"But come on green is an awesome color!" She smiled when they pulled into the shop. "You ready June?"

Sam laughed and had to nod along. "Of course it is. But when she refused to use any of her other dishes and I had to keep washing the two green ones over and over... it got old."

June turned from the window watching when she heard her name. "Yeah! I scream!"

Mercedes snorted then took her seatbelt off. "Yay! Let's go!" She opened the door and waited for Sam to get June.

Sam hopped out and opened June's door to unbuckle her. "Go with Mercedes," he told her as he set her on the ground. He grabbed some garbage that was in the back seat to toss in a nearby trash can before following them.

"C'mon, M'cedes," June urged, tugging on her hand.

Mercedes glanced at Sam about to ask if he was sure, when June took her hand. She smiled. "Im comin'" Letting June lead Mercedes heard a yelp and watched as an older woman came and hugged her.

"Your mom didn't tell me you were coming to town!"

"You make me sound like Santa Mrs. Porter."

"At least Santa comes once a year. She smiled down to June. "And where is your daddy sweetie? He and Mercedes used to work here in the summers you know."

Sam came up behind them and ruffled June's hair. "I'm right here, Mrs. Porter. Just cleaning out the truck real quick. This one's getting a treat for being good at Nana's today."

Mrs. Porter smiled. "Of course this little Angel was good." She stood looking from Sam to Mercedes. "So how long will you be here?"

"I'm not sure, but a while." She said smiling at Sam.

Mrs. Porter nodded. "So what can I get you?"

"What kind you want, Juniebug?"

June walked back and forth along the glass, looking at all the ice cream flavors and contemplating. "Sat one," she finally decided, pointing at the cookies and cream.

"Okay, one scoop of cookies and cream in a dish for the bug," Sam said. "And I'll have a double scoop cone of the Smores. Cedes?"

Mercedes smiled and glanced at the ice cream. "I will take the strawberry waffle cone."

Mrs. Porter nodded, making their cones. Mercedes bent down to June's level. "You know what I just realized? I never asked you what your favorite meal was?"

June looked over at Sam as if asking permission to answer the question. He chuckled and nodded. "Tell her. What's your favorite thing to have for dinner?"

"Zagna."

Sam couldn't help but laugh again. "That was lasagna."

Mercedes laughed. "I kinda figured. You know maybe I can make you and your daddy dinner soon? Would that be okay?"

"I like dinner!" June declared. "And zagna!"

Sam took the bowl of ice cream for June and used his other hand to guide her toward a nearby table. "Could you grab the cones?"

"Me too." Mercedes winked. Standing she grabbed the cones and followed them to the table. Sitting there felt right, it felt like maybe this was supposed to be. They spent their time laughing and talking to June, she may have gotten her mother's looks but her sense of humor was all Sam's. As they headed back to Sam's she didn't want their time together to end

Sam glanced in the rearview mirror as they drove towards his house. June had already hit her sugar crash and fallen asleep in her car seat. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Mercedes had glanced at Sam and shrugged. "Not sure, I am not really needed at home and Marls hasn't called with an emergency...what about you?"

Sam hummed as he considered. "I don't know. I mean there's always stuff to get done at home, but... you wanna hang out some more at our place while she naps?"

Mercedes smiled widely. "I would love to. I am yours as long as you will have me."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her and smiled slowly. "Oh really?" He leaned towards her slightly. "No cops in my house, you know?"

Mercedes blushed at his words. "That is so true, no noisy old bats either. "

Sam laughed, careful not to be too loud. He reached over and took Mercedes' hand. "I almost forgot how much I've missed you. It's a good thing you came back to remind me."

Mercedes linked her hand in his. This was how it should have been, they should have been married with kids. She frowned feeling guilty, Sam had June and she never wanted to undo that part of his life. This was all just so right. And maybe this was the right time now. As they pulled into Sam's parking lot she sat up. "I never told you i really love your house."

"Oh, thanks. It's nothing too fancy." Sam glanced up at the small ranch house he'd bought after he got married. Getting out of the truck, he opened the back door so he could lift June out of her car seat and over his shoulder. "It's been good for us though. I always wanted my kids to have a home to grow up in, a backyard to run around in, you know?"

Mercedes nodded shutting the door. "I remember." She went and grabbed the keys from him, opening the door. "I always figured when I settled down it would be here."

Sam smiled softly. "I think when you grow up in a place like this, it's hard to ever really feel like anywhere is home. Not that you can't enjoy living in other places, but this town is good at keeping your heart." He walked back to June's room and laid her down on her bed, pulling her shoes off.

Mercedes followed him and stood in the doorway watching him with June. "Yeah well I guess my heart never left this place."

Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. He laid a blanket over June and set her stuffed Toothless next to her, knowing she'd be a grump if she woke up without him. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking back to Mercedes and closing the bedroom door behind them. "Still, it sounds like you're doing so much good out there. You can't discredit that."

Mercedes nodded. "I have and I do love it. I just realized that I was helping everyone and not really helping myself."

"Heh, yeah, I know that feeling," Sam admitted, wandering back to the kitchen. "Water? Coke?" he asked as he grabbed a bottle of water for himself. "Ma's always reminding me to do things for myself."

"Water." She said softly. "But, my cases, ugh before I left, I had to help this woman whose husband was very abusive. She had nowhere to turn, and I was able to get her the help she needed. I have this whole network of people who help women and some men just like that. It's like our own little under ground support team."

Sam handed her a bottle and gestured toward the living room, taking a seat on the couch. "That's amazing. And seeing the look on your face when you talk about it is amazing," he told her. "And you have no idea how proud I am of you. But I also... I think you deserve to be happy."

Mercedes sat next to him drinking from her water bottle. She wanted to be happy, but how could she when the two things she loved most, were so far away from each other.

Sam sighed softly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to stress you out again." He took her hand back and tangled their fingers together. "Tell me about LA. Some of the fun things."

Mercedes shook it off. "No, it's okay." She chewed her bottom lip, looking down at their fingers. "I have these two friends in LA Santana and Brittany. It's never a dull moment with those two. One time this guy pinched my butt while we were all out and Santana pulled a razor out of her hair and threatened the guy. Then Brittany looks at her like "Didn't Lord Tubbington take all your Razors from you? He's a cat Sam..."

Sam laughed as he leaned back against the couch. "I heard some crazy stories about the big city, but that is something. That cat should be on TV or something."

Mercedes leaned against the sofa. "Oh they are quite the pair but they are great at what they do and help me make a difference. But they are a lot to handle.

Sam leaned a little closer to her and nodded. "I'm glad you have good friends. Glad it wasn't just boring ass what's his name."

Mercedes smiled, placing her hair behind her ears. "He wasn't all bad he just.. didn't ignite anything in me." Her eyes met his.

Sam's eyes darted down to her lips and back to her eyes, smiling slowly. "Is there anyone who has?"

Mercedes watched him closely, her heart sped up just being this close to him. "There is one person, but I would have to kiss him again just to be sure."

Sam raised a playful eyebrow as he grinned at her. "Well then, if it's not me, you should probably go now," he teased.

She moved closer to him, kissing him slowly, deeply, passionately. Pulling away slowly she smiled as her hand caressed his face. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sam's arm went around the back of the couch and around her shoulders as he drew her closer to him. He returned her kiss, smiling slightly against her lips. She was as playful as ever, but it was in a whole new and exciting way and he was loving it. "Good. I don't want you to," he whispered.

Mercedes placed her forehead against his. "You don't?" She pulled her face from his and searched his eyes. "Have I told you how hot you look now as a grown man?"

Sam's smile widened and he chuckled, shaking his head. "You just like the beard," he accused.

She smiled. "You got me. If you shaved it off I would be out the door in a flash." She teased moving closer to him.

"I knew it. Fickle thing that you are," Sam laughed. His fingers danced along her shoulder, just enjoying their proximity. "And for the record, you grew into a damn beautiful woman yourself."

Mercedes blushed at his words. "You think so?" As he caressed her shoulder she let her hand fall to his other arm. "They did a charity calendar at work and made me Miss December. You haven't lived till you see me as Mrs. Clause." She boasted.

Sam sucked in a quick breath. He really was trying to be a gentleman here. It had only been a couple days since they'd seen each other for the first time in ten years after all. "You have any copies of that?"

Nodding she beamed. "I am sure I can find one for you." Her eyes darted down to his lips. "So what now?" she asked softly.

Sam tilted his head with his usual crooked smile. "What? Are you bored already?"

Mercedes smirked. "With you? Never." Her lips moved to his as she kissed him softly. "I was thinking we can do some more of that."

Sam hummed gently into the kiss, his free hand coming up cup her cheek. "I'm pretty sure I'd be okay with that."

"Would you now?" She moved closer to him. "And would you be okay with me doing...this?" She asked, kissing his neck, nipping at it.

It had been far too long since Sam had been touched like this and it brought back a familiar ache. "Oh... yeah," he breathed out, licking his lips.

Hearing his reply she smiled moving so close she was practically in his lap. She nibbled on his ear before gently biting his neck, body pressed against his. "And this?"

Sam bit down on his lip, his arms moving to wrap around her waist. "C'mere," he whispered, moving his face towards her so he could claim her lips with his own again. Yes, he missed being kissed like this, but he also just really missed her.

Mercedes smiled leaning in and kissing Sam. No one had ever made her feel this way, he fueled something in her. She moved closer to him, sliding into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fuck," Sam whispered against her lips. "I missed you so much." His fingers moved gently along her neck and he took a few moments to just let himself enjoy the feel of her against him. He'd spent so many nights in high school imagining what it would feel like and now here it was.

"Sam..." She hissed rocking in his lap. "So good." she kissed him hungrily, running her hands through his hair.

A low moan came from deep in Sam's chest as he tilted his head back and let her taste him as she pleased. "Ce- oh. Cedes. We really should- should talk, you know?" he panted as his hands moved along her sides.

Hearing his moan she let off her own. His words caused her to slow down. "Talk about what?" She asked, nipping at his lips.

His tongue snuck out to taste her bottom lip before he forced himself to take a breath. "About what we're... comfortable with, you know? Physically and... stuff."

Mercedes froze staring at Sam. "Oh..." She chewed her bottom lip. "Oh, I mean ummm..." She placed her hair behind her ears. "I haven't done much of...anything. Pretty much this."

Sam nodded, letting his hands fall to her thighs and rubbing up and down gently. "I know. You told me and that's fine. I'm not trying to rush into anything here. It's probably... better that we don't."

Mercedes nodded looking into his eyes. "So where does that leave us? Not rushing but doing what?"

"Whatever we are comfortable with," Sam reasoned with a shrug. "This is... very good. But I also haven't sex in over three years so if this is what we're doing then I'm gonna need some time alone afterwards. Which is still completely fine. I'm just letting you know."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "I haven't had sex with anyone because I couldn't bring myself to do it with anyone who wasn't you." She confessed boldly. " I always thought if the guy was right then he would make me forget about you and then I would be with them. No one ever has." She inhaled deeply. "So I agree we shouldn't have sex at least not yet but um, that doesn't mean we can't help each other out somehow."

Sam's eyebrows raised a little as he looked at her. He reached up and cupped her face gently so he could meet her eyes with his own. "You've been waiting for me all this time?"

Mercedes felt the weight of his stare hoping that he knew just how much she had wanted him still all these years. She nodded searching his eyes. "It was always supposed to be you."

Sam gave her a soft smile before drawing her in. His kiss was slow and sweet, but had all the feeling in the world behind it.

The kiss caused all her emotions to come to a head, her arms wrapped around his neck, returning his kiss and all the feelings that came with it.

Sam opened his eyes slowly as their lips parted, the smile still on his face. "Well... no pressure on me and my boys or anything, huh?" he teased, still loving the way her laugh sounded.

Laughing as she shifted in his lap a soft moan left her as her eyes widened. "Ummm wow I don't think you will have that much trouble."

A soft pink blush snuck up Sam's cheeks and he moaned softly at the way she moved. "Told you... it's been awhile," he said with a shrug. "I can't be held responsible for how eager he is."

Mercedes licked her lips smirking devilishly. "He's eager huh? And what about when I do this..." She swerved her hips slowly rocking against him to a rhythm all her own.

Sam's mouth fell open, his fingers pressing into her thighs a little more. "Yeah, that should... keep me awake," he chuckled breathlessly.

"Oh?" She leaned in, kissing him deeply as she continued to move. "And will this keep you awake?" She asked, nipping at his lips.

"And then some." Sam's arms wrapped around her, pulled her close against his body. He still had to stay aware of the time and any sounds in the house, but she had a way of making him mesmerized by her.

"Sam..." she hissed as his arms wrapped around her. She needed more but wasn't sure if it was right to want more from him.

He kissed her again and let himself get lost in the feel of her, the taste of her lips, and the way her hips pressed down against his. "You feel so good, Cedes."

"Ugh..." She groaned. "Sam..." she moaned. Lips moving to his neck, whispering in his ear. "You feel so good too."

"Why don't we, um... why don't we go in my room?" Sam suggested, even as his head fell back to give her better access. "Just in case."

She nipped at his neck and tugged at his ear before pulling away. She chewed her bottom lip staring at him for a moment. "Okay..." She slowly pulled away from him and stood. "Lead the way." she said nervously.

Sam stood and took her hand. "This isn't me pushing," he assured her as he turned to walk backwards. "It's just... if we're gonna make out, it's better if we're somewhere with a door. Just in case she wakes up."

Mercedes smiled softly with a nod as she followed him to his bedroom. "I know you wouldn't do that Sam." She pulled him close once they reached his door, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. "Do you need to check on her?"

"Mmm, no. She'll be okay," Sam assured her. "She usually either calls for me or gets distracted by her toys and I find her playing in there." He leaned down and met her lips again, his tongue peeking out to get a taste of them.

Mercedes nodded. "Okay." She said breathlessly. She kissed him hungrily, caressing his tongue with hers. "We should get inside." She said biting at his bottom lip.

Sam turned and walked backwards, guiding her along with him without actually letting her go. He stretched his arm out to close his door behind them and pressed her back against it. "We're inside now," he teased before kissing her again.

She moaned as he pressed her back against the wall. There was something so hot about him taking control. "Yes we are." Her hands went to his neck pulling him closer to her, taking his lips in hers and kissing him hungrily.

Sam's lips moved along her jaw and down to her neck, sucking at the soft skin there. So many feelings were rushing through him so quickly and he knew he should step back and consider them, but all he was feeling right now was need.

She was weak, the normally level headed lawyer was weak in the knees for a man and she loved it. Giving in to lust and want, her hands moved under his shirt. "God I forgot how hard your abs were." she said running her hands down it.

"Amazing what a decade of puberty and workouts will do for a guy," Sam chuckled. The gym had admittedly become an outlet in the last few years too, the healthiest one he could find. Stepping back, he moved to the bed and sat at the edge of it.

"The gym definitely did your body good." She breathed as he moved and sat on the bed. She watched him for a moment and smiled walking towards him slowly. "You know those sleep overs we had, where we slept in each others arms, I woke up wanting so badly to kiss you." she confessed, moving to stand in front of him. "Wanting to feel your hands all over me." she blushed.

Sam's hands went back to her thighs and he slowly slid them upwards along her side, holding her at the waist. "Then it's a good thing we don't have to waste anymore time holding back, isn't it?"

She smiled, staring down at him as his hands went to her thighs. She swallowed hard and nodded. "What do you wanna do Sam?"

Sam tilted his head up and smiled at her. "Truthfully? As long as I'm with you, I'm not too picky. I just don't wanna let you disappear on me again," he teased.

She moved closer to him, straddling his lap. "I promise that I will do my best to stop running. I don't want to miss out on us anymore. I want to rebuild us. The friendship and well this is a great bonus." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. "I wanna be yours Sam. I really do."

Sam gave her his crooked smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning forward, he pressed his face against her shoulder and hugged her tightly, just holding her for the moment.

He didn't reply, just hugged her and she wasn't sure how to take that. She let him hold her, holding him as well as her mind wondered if he was truly ready to be with her given the loss he suffered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Four Weeks Later**_

* * *

Ruby sat in her sunroom, looking out into the yard as her grandkids ran around. Both of Mercedes brothers had returned home this week as the family wanted to all be home to see if she was in remission or not and so she was so happy to see her grandkids playing and laughing as their parents had.

Ruby closed her eyes for a moment then heard Mercedes yell.

"Mal! I am gonna kill you!" She screamed."

"I didn't even do anything." Malcolm Jones said running into the room smiling innocently. Mercedes joined him, the back of her shirt clearly soaked and a stick in her hand as she swung at him.

"I am gonna kill you. I was almost ready now I gotta call Sam and tell him I am gonna be late!" She swung at him again.

"Oh Sam I love you, I cant wait to be in your arms." Malcolm said laughing and making a kissy face.

Mercedes grunted in frustration as Ruby smiled seeing them fight. It was like they were teens again.

* * *

Sam walked into his parents' house with June riding on his back. "Hey, Ma. Thanks for watching her tonight."

"You know you don't have to thank me every time," Mary teased, taking her granddaughter and setting her on the floor.

Sam shrugged. "I know. But you already watch her between preschool and me getting off work and now date nights. I just appreciate it, that's all."

"Feel free to repay me by telling me about the dates," Mary suggested with a smile.

* * *

"Malcolm leave your sister alone, and Mercedes no killing your brother til after your date." Ruby said.

One of the kids shrieked and as he turned, Mercedes smacked Malcolm on the head with the stick and smiled triumphantly as his wife called him. He eyed her. "Saved by the wife, this ain't over Merce."

Mercedes smirked watching him walk away and sighed looking at the pink sundress she was currently wearing. "I really wanted to wear this tonight."

Ruby stood. "Well lets go see if we can find you something else."

Mercedes nodded making her way back up to her room. Ruby sat on the bed. "So you have been spending a lot of time with Sam."

Mercedes blushed going through her things. "Yeah we have been having fun."

"Just fun? Nothing serious?"

Mercedes turned to her mom. "I mean I love him, always have I just..."

"Just what?"

* * *

"You do remember that you're my mom, right?" Sam teased. He ruffled June's hair before she took off in search of her grandfather. "I don't remember you being this interested in my dating life before."

"Not true," Mary insisted. "I was just as curious with Kat. I only get nosy about the ones I know are gonna matter. And this one has mattered for a very long time."

Sam sighed, smiling slightly to himself. "Yeah... she has," he admitted quietly.

* * *

Mercedes sat next to her mother. "He was married mom, has a daughter. He had this whole other life that I had nothing to do with. Every time I step foot in his house I am reminded of that. Every time I kiss him, I think is she watching me, mad I am with him?" She sighed. "Why didn't you tell me mom? We talked all the time, you came to visit a few times, why didn't you tell me about Sam?"

Ruby frowned. "It took you years to stop crying over him, I guess I didn't want to hurt you by telling you he moved on and was married. Then when he lost Kat it was just easier not to say anything."

Mercedes closed her eyes. "What am I doing? How can he even love me after being with her? He found the love of his life so what does that make me? We talk and have these great conversations but I am so scared that maybe he is just settling because its easier to be with me than someone else."

* * *

Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a seat at the table. He still had a little bit before he was supposed to pick Mercedes up. "I mean, things are going well, I think. We've been having a blast just like we always did."

Mary put their dinner in the oven and came to sit with him. "Why do I sense a but coming?"

Sam shook his head. "No but exactly. I guess I just feel like she's still a little... scared of the whole thing."

"Can you blame her? It's a lot to take on, sweetie. But she might just need time to get used to the idea."

* * *

Ruby took her hand. "It makes you the one who got away, Sweetie you have been running from Sam your whole life. You two were practically made for each other and instead of telling him how you felt you ran away."

"Sam encouraged me to go!" she defended.

"Yes he did, but it was you who left and left him behind."

She nodded. "it was hard mom. How could I... maybe I should have never come home."

"Mercedes Ari Jones don't you dare try to run your little behind back to L.A. You are finally happy, the happiest I have ever seen you, don't miss out on Sam because you are scared. Not everyone gets a second chance, you won't get a third."

* * *

"Have you talked to her about Kat?" Mary asked.

* * *

"Of course. She's Junie's mom, she's part of my life."

"Have you talked to her about what you and Kat talked about in the hospital?" Mary corrected, speaking more specifically.

Sam sighed, running his thumb across the condensation on his bottle. "No. I've never talked to anyone about that. Except you."

"Well, of all people, don't you think she's the person to tell?" Mary pointed out.

* * *

Mercedes signed. "I cant run, I promised no more running but I am so scared I am going to get hurt."

Ruby leaned into Mercedes. "You are already hurt, years of being hurt. You have a real shot at being in love with the man of your dreams. Don't ruin it baby."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip. "And if I am wrong? Then what?"

"Then I will be here. But I don't think you are."

* * *

Sam nodded slowly, taking another drink. "Yeah. Okay." He pulled his phone out to send her a text. "I'll let her know I'm on my way."

**Sam**: Dropped Junie off. Be there in 15 :heart:

* * *

Mercedes wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thank you mom."

"Always." Ruby said softly. Feeling her phone vibrate she smiled seeing it was from Sam.

**Mercy:** Okay great! Just finishing getting ready.

Mercedes stood. "I should finish getting ready."

Ruby stood and smiled grabbing a dress from Mercedes closet and smiled. "I think you should wear this tonight. "Red is your color."

Mercedes looked at the red off the shoulder maxi dress. It hugged the curves and fell to her ankle's with a slit that moved dangerously high on her thigh. "You think?"

"I do."

Mercedes took it and smiled. "Well then let me get dressed quickly."

* * *

Sam got up and kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks, Ma. For everything." He went into the living room to say goodbye to his dad and June her hugs and tell her to behave. Heading out, he drove over to the Jones' house and got out to knock at the door.

Mercedes was finishing getting ready as she heard the knock. "Can someone get that I should be down in a minute."

Malcolm walked to the door and eyed Sam up and down. "Well if it isn't Sam Evans. How you doing man?" He slapped Sam's back. "Still can't believe you and Merce are finally dating."

"Mal!" Sam exclaimed with a smile, shaking the man's hand. "Long time no see. I'm good, man." He chuckled softly. "I know. Long time coming, right? She doing okay?"

Malcolm smiled. "She's a bit on edge, had a bit of a wardrobe issue but I mean she's fine."

"You shot me with a squirt gun you jerk." Mercedes said walking down the stairs.

Malcolm shrugged. "Not my fault you were in the line of fire. And you need to go change."

"Why do I need to change?"

"You are not going out there dressed like that! Go change!"

"Mal go check on your kids. Hey Sam I am ready when you are."

Malcolm cut his eyes at her. "I'm tellin'. Ma your daughter out here dressing like she don't got no sense. But Ma she dressed like a lady of the night!"

Sam gave Malcolm a playful punch in the arm, laughing as he walked away. Turning to Mercedes, he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Don't listen to him. You look absolutely beautiful."

Mercedes accepted Sam's kiss and smiled. "Wait til she tells him she picked out my dress. You ready to go?"

"Ha!" Sam laughed, nodding at her question. "Absolutely." He offered her his arm so they could walk out to his truck together. "How was your day? Minus that water gun incident?"

"It was good, better now that I get to see you, how was your day? And June? She was not too thrilled I left this morning."

"Cause she likes having you around," Sam told her with a smile. "She's good though. She went to school, did her brilliant little thing. My day was the usual."

Mercedes nodded. "I like being around her, she is really amazing." Mercedes sat back and placed her seatbelt on. "So where are we going?"

"Tony's," Sam told her as he started the drive. "You can be Lady and I'll be the Tramp."

Mercedes smirked shaking her head. Tony's was about as romantic as one could get in their town it was quiet and intimate which she was happy about. As they pulled into the restaurant she waited for Sam to open the door.

Sam helped her from the truck and kept her hand in his. Everything had felt so comfortable the last few week's and he'd been so happy. But he knew the more time that passed, the harder it would be for them to keep putting off important conversations. The hostess led them to their booth and he sat across from Mercedes with a smile.

Grabbing her menu she smiled at the waitress, as she ordered Lemonade and water. Looking over the menu she chewed her bottom lip debating on what she wanted to eat. "So what looks good to you?"

"Well, if we're gonna Lady and the Tramp it up, somebody's gotta order spaghetti," Sam teased. "I'm happy to take the bullet on that one if you'd like."

"How about we both take that bullet and just order one big plate. I mean if we are gonna do it we gotta do it right." She eyed him eyes sparkling, this was classic them and yet the element of romance felt so natural.

Sam held an open hand out and accepted a high five from her before closing his menu. "Have I mentioned you're a genius?" He leaned forward on the table and smiled at her. "It was good to see Mal back home."

Mercedes high fived him and shrugged. "Not lately I am glad you haven't forgotten." She shook her head sighing. "That jerk, he squirted me on purpose, then it backfired cause I look hotter now then I did before." She smiled. "But its good to have him back. Marcus is here too they wanted to be here for tomorrow. We find out if mom is in remission or not."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Mercedes' relationship with her brothers was much like he had with his own siblings. "Well, I'll have to thank him then because you are taking my breath away tonight." He nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Mercedes reached over and took his hand in hers. "When you look at me like that...its almost primal." She confessed. Nodding she chewed her bottom lip. "I would like that. I know its going to be a good outcome but I would still like you to be there."

Sam's smile spread at her confession. The more time that passed, the more he wanted her. Hell, he'd wanted her for years. "Then I'll be there. Junie has preschool and Jake can handle the shop. Perks for being the boss."

"I am lucky to have you Sam. I really am." The waitress came back with their drinks and breadsticks then took their order. Ordering a big plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs, she took a sip of her drink.

Reaching across the table, Sam took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm lucky to have you back and being part of my life," he told her sincerely.

Mercedes smiled happily. "I guess we are both very lucky then huh?"

Sam nodded slowly. "So... if you get good news tomorrow, which I'm sure you will... does that mean you'll be going back soon?"

Mercedes frowned. She didn't want to think about leaving but she knew she had too. "That was the plan, to go back once she was in remission..."

Sam chewed at his bottom lip as his thumb ran across her skin. He took a deep breath and met Mercedes' eyes with his own. "I want you," he whispered. "I want to be with you. I don't wanna lose you again."

Her eyes met his at his words, her whole body tingling at the thought of him wanting her. Her mouth went dry as she searched his eyes for any doubt, she had to be sure had to know that this wasn't just him wanting to replace Kat. "Sam you were in love, married. How can I know that you just don't want to be alone and I am familiar?"

Sam's eyes narrowed slightly and he frowned, looking down for a moment. "You think I would do that to you?" he asked, shaking his head slightly. "That I would take this lightly?"

She shook her head. "No and that is what scares me. Sam, you got married and you loved Kat. So what does that make me?"

"It makes you Mercedes. Another woman that I love," Sam insisted. "You think I can't love more than one person in my lifetime?"

"I think that its rare to get two soulmates Sam. You were always mine. But me, you replaced me." She said sadly, finally being honest about her feelings.

Sam was ready to refute her until she called his wife a replacement. He let go of her hand and sat back in the booth, taking a few deep breaths.

He let go of her hand and she sighed. "Sam you found the love of your life. You were happily in love with the one person who was made for you. How can I compete with that?"

Sam scoffed slightly. "You know... after Kat died, everyone kept telling me how I was supposed to feel. How I was supposed to grieve. I never really thought you would though."

"I am not telling you how to grieve Sam. I am telling you how I feel. I didn't even know you were married, and yes that was my fault. I missed out on ten years of your life, so I don't know how you guys were, I don't know about your love and we don't really talk about it..." She threw her hands up. He didn't get what she was saying and she wasn't saying it right.

"No, you're telling me how I feel," Sam insisted. "That I chose Kat because she was better than you or something. And that's crap. Our lives took the paths they did and there's nothing we can do about that. But to just ignore how we feel because of it? That's bull. Soulmates? Screw that. It's made up for the movies. I'm sorry that I met someone else and you didn't, but it's the past. This is now."

Mercedes frowned. She looked down to her hands and closed her eyes, this is why she ran, everything else was too hard. "Sam I love you. I never stopped and these last few weeks have made me fall deeper in love with you." She looked up to him. "But the thing is I don't want to be hurt and even more I don't want to hurt you or June."

"And you think I'm gonna hurt you? Because I loved somebody else who's been out of my life for over three years?" He stared at her for a moment before taking a long sip of water. "I... never stopped loving you either."

"No thats not what I am saying." She sighed but stopped at his words. "What?" she asked softly.

Sam looked up again. "I never stopped loving you either. I loved Kat, but I never stopped loving you. She knew that."

Mercedes slowly let her eyes meet his, she stared at him for a long moment before finally speaking. "You told her you loved me?"

"I told her everything. She was my wife," Sam answered with a shrug. He smiled fondly. "She figured it out pretty quickly anyway."

Mercedes nodded then looked down at her hands. "Why do you say that?"

"That she figured it out. She was smart. And I talked about you... all the damn time," Sam admitted. "Kat was always a free thinker though. Thought about love differently than a lotta people do."

Mercedes thought long and hard about her words, she wanted to get them out right. How was she a lawyer but Sam made her nervous. Their food arrived and she waited for the waitress to leave before she spoke up again. "You really think I would make a good stepmother to June? Because if you want me, want this, thats what I would be."

"Gee, I didn't think of that," Sam teased. "Of course. I think you'd be an amazing mother figure for her." He didn't care for the word stepmother. It made him think of Cinderella. He twirled his fork around in the pasta as he thought. "There's something I wanna tell you and... I hope it'll help with how you're feeling."

Mercedes grabbed her fork but stopped at Sam's words. She didn't know what he thought would help but she was open to hearing things. "Okay..."

Sam paused again and considered how to word this. "The day Junie was born, Kat... I think she knew," he admitted quietly. "And before she went in to surgery, she told me she needed to tell me something in case she didn't come out, which I refused to even think about at the time."

Mercedes didn't say anything, she just twirled her fork around listened to him. This was something he had to get out, something he had to say and she had to let him.

Sam took in a breath. "She told me that she knew I would be a great father," he remembered with a soft smile. "And that I would do everything to care of June. But what I really needed to do was take care of myself." He laughed slightly, shaking his head. "She knew me too well. And I was just crying and shaking my head at her. And she took my face in her hands and she said, 'If I don't come back... I want you to find her. And I want you to be happy.'"

She listened to him, letting him say what he needed to say, letting him tell her what Kat's last wish was. Tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them as he spoke. She placed her fork down and moved in the booth so she was seated next to Sam. She took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "I was having a hard time because I felt like, like it was wrong to be happy with you, when you lost her."

Sam turned his head and pressed his lips to the top of hers. "Kat loved me. And you know... I think she loved you too," he realized with a chuckle. "I don't regret a moment I spent with her. She taught me a lot and she gave my little girl. But I honestly believe she'd be our biggest supporter. And that's including our moms."

It was in that moment she truly believed that. Believed that Sam was right and maybe Kat knew all of this. She turned her head back to Sam. "I don't want to lose you Sam. I want you I need you I want to be a family with you and June." She hesitated for a moment. "But I also have to go back to L.A. I can't just quit."

Sam nodded gently in understanding. "I wouldn't ask you to," he whispered, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her lips. "I have a lot to sit down and figure out, but I just... I needed to know where you were in all this before I did that."

She shook her head, "No you don't Sam." She leaned in closer to him. "We, we have alot to sit down and figure out. I love my job Sam but when it comes down to it, I can work anywhere. And considering I have done nothing but work for the last ten years I can afford to not work for a while. I do have to go back but I am not leaving you or June. I love you way too much for that."

He smiled gently, squeezing her hand. "Yes. We do," he agreed. "And I mean, so can I. People have cars all over this country. If you can stay awhile longer than we can work together to make some plans for the long term."

"I don't want to pull June from your family. Just because we finally have a chance to be together doesn't mean she should lose anymore people Sam."

Sam finally let himself eat some since he was getting pretty hungry. He shook his head at that though. "Not being in the same place doesn't mean she would lose them," he insisted. "Besides, do you have another solution?"

Mercedes sighed. "I know but she won't see them everyday like she does now. And you will lose the Garage it doesn't make sense for you to come to L.A." She reached to where she was sitting before and grabbed her fork. "I want to do something that would work for all of us. Because I don't plan on losing you again." She took bite and sighed just enjoying the food for a moment.

"The garage is just a garage," Sam insisted. "It's not like it was my life's dream. It's just... what happened. You, you're saving people's lives and making a difference just like you always wanted to. And I can't let you just walk away from that."

Mercedes stopped eating and turned her body towards him as much as she could in that booth. "And you would take June and move her to L.A. with me?"

"Honestly, if it's gonna happen, now would be the time," Sam reasoned. "She's not in regular school yet. She's still young enough to adjust fairly easily. I think it could work for us. If it was something you really wanted."

Mercedes smiled softly. "Sam, I think the real question is, is this what you want? I wouldn't be giving anything up and would be gaining the world."

"I want you," Sam answered simply and honestly. "I've wanted you for so damn long. I want to wake up to you every morning, to have breakfast with my family. That's all I want and all I need."

"Sam I..." She chewed her bottom lip, everything she ever wanted was staring back at her. "I love you Sam, I want that too. I want it all." She wiped her eyes. "I want you to move with me Sam, I don't want to go to L.A without you and June."

Sam lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Then we figure out how to make it happen," he told her. "And the way I figure it, it's about time life threw me a curveball I actually wanted to catch."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay I will call the office get a few more days off and we can start looking for houses. I have a three bedroom pent house but considering one room is dedicated to my hair and clothes and we are bringing a 3 year old with us I think June deserves a house with a yard. " She toyed her fork around and chewed her bottom lip. "Sam, I dont want to just move you guys to L.A., I mean it when I say I want it all. I want us to be everything."

Sam's eyebrows raised slightly and he laughed. "You have a room just for hair and clothes?" He shouldn't have been surprised, but it still amused him all the same. "We will be, Cedes."

"I mean I do, nothing wrong with that." She glanced at him, feeling hopeful, happy. "I hope so Sam. I really do." She leaned kissing him softly. "I do truly love you."

Sam just smiled at her and nodded. "If you say so. But you will have to make room for some toys," he pointed out. He rested his forehead against hers after they kissed. "I love you too."

Mercedes smiled. "I will make room for anything either of you need." She rested her head against his as well. "How long will your mom have June for?"

"She takes up a lot more space than I do for such a tiny person," Sam laughed. He smiled slowly. "She's staying the night."

Mercedes laughed. "Then we really need to start house hunting." Mercedes smiled staring at him. "Maybe we should get this all to go..." she said sheepishly .

The smile snuck up on Sam's face as his eyes went from Mercedes' lips and back up to her eyes again. "We could do that," he agreed quietly.

She nodded waving down the waitress. "Hi, can we get a to go box please." The waitress nodded and Mercedes turned towards Sam. "But I mean before we leave..." She picked up a long piece of Spaghetti and placed one side between her lips holding the other for Sam to take.

Sam's smile widened even further and he opened his mouth, tilting his head back so he could take the noodle. Pulling it between his lips, he moved closer and closer to her until their lips met.

It was such a simple action, kissing him, goofing with him, but it still filled her with so much love every time their lips touched. She pulled away resting her head against his. "That was pretty hot."

Sam shrugged innocently, the smirk still on his face. "You should see what I can do in private."

The waitress returned and Mercedes boxed up their food. "Then we should get home, cause I need to see this..."

Sam left money for the bill and gave her a quick nod. His heart was beating fast in his chest, his breath a little short, but it all felt incredible. Taking her hand, he led Mercedes back out to the truck so they could drive back to his place.

_**tbc...**_


	9. Just and Update

I am sorry this isn't a chapter but an update, my partner for this and the other stories has stepped down due to things out of my control so while i want to continue, it will take me a while to get into the mind frame again. I am so sorry, you all know how I hate not being able to finish things as most of my stories are completed and I wanted to let you know and not leave you hanging.


End file.
